A True Wolf Among Sheep(SYOC)
by GrimmKingOfAtlas
Summary: When an unfortunate accident with a power relay happens. A Goliath Alpha is sent to a new world where he finds new mates, prey and predators all under a shattered moon. rating will change as story progresses. Small SYOC.(Don't go crazy.) Sporadic Update
1. Chapter 1: Predator In A New World

**I Made a new story again :P**

* * *

 **The Dam...**

The Goliath growled softly. It had been following the hunters for the last 14 minutes. He climbed onto a rock pillar to hear what they were saying.

"Exactly why did they name this creature Shen Hong Lieren?"Asked the red one with the flamethrower.

"This Goliath is different from the rest, It has hide of crimson, its an alpha, and apparently its intelligent enough to speak and think"replied the yellow one with a railgun.

"Abe,you got anything?"someone with a grenade launcher said. Shen Hong Lieren licked his mandibles as he watched the one in the front kneel beside a dead mammoth bird and pulled something out.

"Huh, I tagged a canyon strider not long ago. Why does this mammoth bird have it instead?"

"Maybe it ate the other one?" The red one smirked.

"No, This birds mouth is too small" The woman with the grenade launcher said, kneeling beside it as well.

"Perhaps the monster put the tag in this creature."

"Pfft, monster's too dumb for that."

"Lets move on, we've spent enough time here."

The quartet moved on, unaware of the beast watching them from above. The level 3 Goliath snarled. _This inferious being dare call him Dumb?!_ The Goliath dove into a tunnel before one of the hunters looked back.

"Huh, swear I heard something".

* * *

Newly Named Shen Hong Lieren watched The hunters for a while, learning their names and abilities. the one with the shotgun or Abe, had just finished tagging another canyon strider before catching up with his team. Once he was out of sight, goliath pounced on the canyon strider and snapped its neck. He carefully removed the tag before gulping down his prey. He picked up the tag before leaping away. Goliath landed on a trapjaw with a loud crack. he moved its mouth around to make sure it was dead, before placing the chip in the beasts mouth. Shen then leaped out of the way into another tunnel, watching Cabot appear and calling the others. This time, all four surrounded the dead carcass, diverting their attention. Shen climbed up on a perch to get a good view of them.

"I don't get it, if the monster does switch the tags, what does he get out it?" Abe stood up and asked to his fellow hunters.

Abe looked as his friends and noticed they were staring at him,or rather, above him. The moon appeared above casting a deathly shadow in front of Abe. He finally turned around and looked at Shen. He activated the Dome.

 **"You. Are. Dead."**

Shen roared and leap smashed into the fray. Cabot barely got out of the way before firing his railgun as Shen's ankle. Hyde flew up towards Shen's face and lit it with his flamethrower. Hyde smirked at first, before Shen's face appeared in front of the flames, clearly unamused. Shen swung his hand,smashing Hyde into the ground. Shen was blasted off his feet as Caira fired incendiary grenades into his back. Several of his back spikes broke off and he growled in pain. Shen threw a boulder, magically hitting Caira and sending her flying.

"Caira!"Abe yelled. He took his shotgun and began to fire at Shen's face.  
Shen grunted as he swung lis claws at Abe. Abe flew up towards Shen's face. Before The goliath could breathe fire, Abe caught a grenade Hyde threw at him and threw it into his mouth, releasing toxins into his body. Shen began to slow down from there. Caira picked up her grenade launcher and fired at Shen's knees. Shen charged at Hyde only to miss and smash into a rock. Hyde fired his minigun at him, finally ripping his armor to shreds. The Goliath roared and went into a frenzy. He picked up a rock, only for it to break and fall on top of him.

 **"GRAARGH! Stupid Humans.."**

Shen swung his claws continuously, ripping up plants,dirt and people. Cabot flew to a high point of the dome. He aimed his railgun at Shen.

"Try this on for size," Cabot Muttered before firing. The Round whizzed in the air before impacting Shen's skull, Penetrating his skin and blowing his eye to smithereens. The goliath fell to its knees. It rubbed the side of its head before running into the dark.

"Acceleration field up, lets catch him!"

The team was quickly healed by Caira's healing burst before racing after the monster.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Damn, That hurt like hell._

Shen Crouched down to hide his footprints. he backtracked a bit a hid in some desert foliage. The hunters passed by him in a blur. Shen leaped to a surface across from the path. _Better take things easy from now o- ***Crack*  
**_ Shen looked down at the broken skeleton. He then looked up at the growling pack of Trapjaws. _Shush,They'll hear you._ The Trapjaws barked before leaping into the fray. _Shit, lose them in the river!_ Shen jumped into the river and ran upstream. Shen finally slowed down when he reached the power relay.

"Wait Hyde NO!" Someone behind him yelled. Shen turned around just as Hyde fired his minigun. at first, nothing happened. Until the relay exploded. The burst of energy ripped the air forming a portal of sorts. everyone was getting sucked in. Shen dug his claws into the ground while the team was holding onto a railing.

"Caira! Light him up!"Cabot yelled.

Caira fired a napalm grenade at Shen's hands, making him let go.

 **"NNROOOOO!"**

Shen fell through the portal along with other things before finally closing. once everyone was done with the breather, Abe yelled at Hyde.

"What the Hell Was That For Hyde!?"

* * *

Shen was in a spiral of odd colors and hues. When the colorful nightmare ended, Shen opened his eyes, and met a pair of red ones.

 **"SON OF A B-"**

Shen kicked the creature away. He used his human hand- _What The F*ck?_ The creature jumped on him again. On instinct, Shen slapped the creature with his tail. _huh, at least I still have my tail._ Shen was about to pounce on the being and pummel it to shit if it weren't for the growls around him. he looked around and realised where he was. He was in a flat plain, surrounded by these creatures. He growled. **"Let's get*Cough* t** his out of the way" Shen's voice smoothed out before he gave out a rather weak roar for him.

However, it had the opposite effect on the animals. The ones nearest to him clawed at their ears before dropping on the floor, almost incapacitated. He went and ripped off one of the legs of the handicapped creatures and bit into it. _mmmm, surprisingly tasty for an animal thin as you._ he wolfed down on it and felt some of his armor return. the animals around him snarled. Shen picked up a boulder before throwing it at one of them. he continued to pick and scratch at the creatures one at a time until out of nowhere, the sound of a minigun whirring up kicked Shen's senses. He jumped out of the way as bullets spray the creatures. He looked up towards the thing firing at the creatures.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch did not understand why her boss sent her outside of the wall to fetch a kid. She told the pilot to assist him by firing up the dust cannons. The side doors opened she looked outside. Using her semblance, she picked up the boy and floated him towards the ship. She dropped him onto the floor and the door closed. she looked at him before sitting at a chair beside him.

"So, will you explain to me why your running around in a grimm infested forest, wearing nothing?"

* * *

 **I sort of followed the color rule. Shen Hong Lieren is roughly translated as Deep Red Hunter. Anyways,fav/fol if you wish, suggestions are always open.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**And i'm back.**

 **I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Roosterteeth, I don't own Evolve, it belongs to Turtle Rock Studios.**

* * *

"So, will you explain to me why your running around in a grimm infested forest,wearing nothing?"

"..."

"Do you even understand me?" Glynda Goodwitch asked.

"Sort of?" he said.

'I'll just let Ozpin question him' Glynda Goodwitch thought to herself before turning to a seat beside her. She handed the folded clothes to him.

"Put that on."

The boy looked confused for a sec, before taking the clothes form her and began to put them on. Glynda stole a glance at the boy's body in interest. _Nobody at that age should have muscles of that size, and those spikes, just who did Ozpin ask me to pick up?_

"Is there a reason why your staring at me?" the boy asked with a hint of authority.

 _And where did he get such a commanding voice?_ Glynda shook herself of her thoughts before responding.

"We'll be at Beacon Academy soon, we'll talk there" Glynda answered.

-xxx-

Shen questioned the fact that the humans have begun to show him kindness. _Is it because I look like them?_ Shen however internally smirked at the fact that the older woman who had introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch flinch when he talked to her. _seems like they still fear me, good._ Shen looked at the muscle shirt that was in his hands. The pants luckily had a slit for his tail. his shirt unfortunately didn't. _eh,'fuck it' as some human once said._ Shen put his shirt on, struggling the stick his spikes in. The shirt made several Rip noises before his spikes finally protruded. Just as he was about to relax, the bullhead came to a halt, tipping him over.

"Come" Glynda commanded. Shen looked at her again before following her.

-xxx-

The elevator dinged, signaling Ozpin of visitors. He looked up from his paperwork at the approaching forms of Glynda and the candidate. Glynda appeared beside him. Ozpin took a better look at him. His red/black tail was an estimated 1.5 meters with barbs sticking out at the end. the muscles were easily seen through his shirt and even more spikes were sticking out of his back. His fingernails were replaced with claws with unreasonable size. what truly captivated him though, was the orange glare in his eyes, like that of a predator stumbling on its prey. After his inspection, Ozpin began to talk.

"So, how is it that, an extinct tribe of Faunus, thought exterminated by grimm, live?" he asked.

"Wait Ozpin"Glynda said in surprise."Are you saying this young man is a Primal?! They've been extinct for 15 generations!"

"Glynda, look at him, is there any evidence from any modern animal in him?" Ozpin motioned towards him.

"No, and besides, we can't let _Her_ take control of him. what's your name?"

The boy looked almost annoyed when Glynda asked.

"Shen, Shen Hong Lieren."

"Mr Hong Lieren, how would you like to join our academy?"

-xxx-

Salem watched the ordeal from one of her seers. She knocked the seer away into Watts' face, much to Tyrian's amusement.

"Anything wrong your majesty?" Her loyal underling Cinder Fall asked.

"It seems Ozpin has a new pet"Salem used her magic to project an image of a boy,Glynda and Ozpin talking to one another. "And it seems were going to have to speed up the plans a little, Your getting to Beacon a little earlier dear".

"Yes Mistress."

Watts looked towards the retreating form of Cinder. "My Queen, exactly why did you ask for that cargo ship full of skeletons?"

"Watts, those skeletons are going to be the new generation of grimm."

"So your reanimating Jaculi, Minos, and Fenrir's?"

"Watts, Silence."

-xxx-

Shen watched as Ozpin signed his registration form slightly complaining about the handwriting before giving it back him.

"Welcome to Beacon's Hunter Academy".

 _'WAIT WHAT?!'_

* * *

 **Hah, Shen's in a pickle. If you manage to guess what and where the Minos,Jaculi and Fenrir's originate from, you get a shout out the next chapter. Fav/follow if you want. Reviews are nice. Sorry its short.**

 **And for the record, Shen was based off the Savage Goliath Skin if anyone was wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pack Of Traitors

**And I'm here folks. Sorry, Warhammer: Mark of Chaos took my life over.**

 **Now, In this chapter Shen's pack will be mentioned, Their Ranks are at the bottom of the story.**

 **I don't own RWBY, it belongs to rooster teeth, I don't own Evolve, it belongs to Turtle rock studio.**

* * *

Shen opened the book he was holding. It had been 15 minutes since he was dropped off from the academy. he had been reading at the local library about the world and its history. _'Faunus. People with animal features. at least I won't have a hard time fitting in.'_ He slammed the book closed. _'which begs the question, HOW THE HELL AM I IN ANOTHER WORLD?!'_ Placing the book back, Shen walked out the library. _'ugh, enrolled into a place dedicated to training hunters. If my Second in command, Shade were here, things would've been different.'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Shear, Bedrock Caves...**

 _"Traitor!"_ Shade roared. Shade was a stage 2 Wendigo Goliath and 2nd in command to Shen. Shade and 2 of Shen's loyalists were backed to a corner, surrounded by other goliaths. The leader of the insurrection was a stage 3 Meteor Goliath the colonists dubbed Kasai. Kasai was an ambitious Delta. After Shen's disappearance, Kasai rallied the Omegas to his side, slaughtering the ones still loyal to Shen. Kasai snarled.

 _"Shade! There's no need for this mindless violence, forget about Shen, accept me as your alpha, and i'll leave you and these."_ Kasai motioned to the 2 stage one goliaths behind Shade. _"Children in one piece."_

Shade growled before looking at the hole in the cave ceiling. In a final act of defiance, Shade threw a rock at Kasai, before climbing up the hole with the stage one goliaths on his back.

 _"GRR, Bastard, Kill them!"_ Kasai yelled to his underlings. Out of fear, the rest of the pack began to climb the wall, reaching for Shade. Shade leaped to the top before running into the forest.

Shade continued to leap through the cliffs towards an acid swamp.

 _"Hah! They're cornered! lead them into the acid!"_ Roared from a nearby rock spire. The pack of 37 hopped from island to island, slowly catching up to their prey. A very unfortunate Magma goliath slipped and fell into an acid pool, disintegrating him in seconds. Kasai carelessly ran through the acid swamp, awakening a few hibernating tyrants. Unknown to them, they completely passed Shade as she sneaked out of a brush. She and the two others sprinted back into the jungle.

* * *

 **Back to Beacon..**

Shen looked at Professor Port and Doctor were sitting in a classroom filled trophies. Peter had been telling him his 'stories' while Oobleck had constantly been asking him about Primal faunus.

"Shush Peter."

"Bart, what possibly could you be asking him that is more important than my heroic tales?"

"I want to know how Primal faunus hunted back in the day."

He looked at him in anticipation.

"Umm, I don't know how to answer that really, my pack has never been one for remembering how our ancestors lived. However, traps had something to with it."

"Dreadful! Purely Dreadful! Perhaps you could lead me to your village so I can ask your elders?"

"Were Nomadic, and my entire pack died"He lied.

"I see, valuable knowledge lost to time."

Professor Goodwitch suddenly walked in. The three quieted down as soon as she called for Shen. Shen hesitantly followed behind her.

Glynda led Shen into a room with a few hospital beds separated by curtains. Shen had a confused look on his face. Glynda answered the question he was going to ask.

"The Headmaster has asked me and a local doctor to run several tests on you."Shen gulped."Just Sit Down."

Shen just looked at her awkwardly. He laid down on a bed and began to realise something. _Hold on, under normal circumstances, I would've crushed this woman's neck for ordering me around. These 'reactions' aren't normal. Sigh... these human 'reactions' are gonna take some time to get used to._

Something hovered above him and Shen's head jerked when something cold entered his neck. Altogether, his sense began wearing down. Like a predator being tranquilized, Shen went into slumber.

* * *

The doctor moved the X-ray above Shen before getting a few pictures. Glynda was still confused with it all. _Why would Ozpin want tests performed on a perfectly healthy young man? Why does this boy freak out when we mention hunters to him?_ Glynda's answer came sooner than expected as the doctor retracted a syringe from Shen's neck. The syringe was filled with a nano bot with a microscopic camera built into it to document the patients health. once it was done documenting, the bot would cut itself out of the body and cauterizing the way it left. the only thing left was to download the info on a scroll. Glynda looked towards a screen with her eyes widened.

Aside from the known organs, Shen had an extra organ placed in between his stomach and intestines. The organ looked like a liver albeit the 4 four tubes leading to his lungs. what also shocked her were the things inside his body. shot pellets were scattered throughout the body. Glynda's jaw dropped when she found a picture of a GRENADE inside his stomach, blocking a tube that extends to his extra lung. Glynda picked up the pictures and left the room.

-xxx-

"Glynda, your making no sense."Ozpin sipped from his mug as he set the pictures down.

"Ozpin, This is madness. this child can't be him!"

"Glynda.. must I read the story to you again?"

"There is no proof in that story that this is our man! We can't risk the world's safety just on a suspicion!"

Ozpin let out an exasperated sigh before taking out a book. it was titled, _Faunus Stories,Legends, and Myths_ _._ Ozpin flipped it open and began to read to Glynda.

* * *

 **Ok,Shen's passed out in a room while Ozpin is beginning to read a bedtime story, I say that's enough for a chapter.  
** **Now, The ranks for everyone so far in Shen's old pack are here.**

 **Shen Hong Lieren-Ex Alpha**

 **Shade-Ex Beta**

 **Kasai- Ex Delta, now Alpha**

 **Here's the ranking system in case you need it.**

 **Alpha**

 **Beta**

 **Delta**

 **Gamma**

 **Omega**

* * *

 **Fav and/or follow if you want to, reviews are fine, Just no Flames. I've be posting the answer to the Mino jaculi Fenrir question next chapter**

 **THE GRIMM IS LOOOOOSE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Well,things are getting weird here.I suddenly have Cravings for ice cream. Anyways moving onto the story.**

 **Mind you, 30% of it is story telling.**

* * *

 _"Legends,Stories scattered throughout time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains,Easily forgetting that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong,wise and resourceful. but he was born into a cruel, unforgiving world. an inevitable darkness,pouring from a tar-like portal, creatures of destruction. the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion,resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would even the power was appropriately named 'Dust'. Natures wrath in hand, man lit there way through the darkness in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly,life._

 _However, the use of Dust alone was futile, and man was brought to the edge of its extinction. The days of mankind were numbered were it not for a less favourable soul. A creature of both man and beast came through the portal. The spikes on his back were decorated with bloodied animal skulls. he gave a proposition, he would teach them how to properly fight grimm and in return, they promised him an endless hunt. He did just that, with fire in his lungs, the creature destroyed the hordes with ease, allowing man to rebuild what had been destroyed. Unfortunately, the gods did not take kindly for this creature taking away the focus of their worshipers away from them and thus, told him to leave. Before leaving, the creature had children. These children were to be known as Primal Faunus and were given the strength to combat the grimm and continue his legacy._

Ozpin closed the book and set the book down.

"Ozpin, this young man is not ready to take up that mantle. What if he isn't him?"

"Relax Glynda, let's take this thing one step at a time."

"Sigh, If you say so."

* * *

Shen's head hurt like he'd been blasted by a railgun.  
He lifted himself up from his position. Shen immediately noticed the change in room. there were four beds spread out,some desks at the wall, and a door to the bathroom to the left. He found a note on a desk beside him and picked it up.

 _'Dear Shen,_

 _Consider the room your in right now yours until school starts. You can find some Lien,a scroll, extra clothes and a bullhead pass in the drawer.. The pass is for the bullhead when you want to get into Vale. The scroll has my and Glynda's contact info on it but only call if you need help. Enjoy the room for the next 3 weeks._

 _From, Ozpin._

 _PS:If your not busy I need to talk to you.'_

Shen placed the note down and stood up. He opened the drawer revealing the listed items. He took out the things and set them on the bed. _lien? looks alot like that paper money back on Shear._ Shen opened the scroll and turned it on. it beeped almost suddenly freaking him out. He reluctantly picked up the scroll and slid it down his pockets? he forgot what humans called it, not that it mattered anyway. He put the clothes back into the dresser before kicking something over. he looked down at the black shapes on the ground. He picked up a note beside it.

 _'Thought you might need them._

 _-Peter and Bart'_

What was it with humans and gifts? _Don't they do that with romantic gesture? Are they in this 'love' with me? No, i'm focusing too much on the message._ Shen looked at the black items. they were simple sneakers with red details. He put them on before walking out the door.

* * *

 **15 Minutes later...**

Shen arrived at the Headmasters office after spending 10 minutes walking aimlessly around the school. The elevator doors opened and he walked in. Professor ozpin looked up from his coffee budget.

"Ah, Shen. Were the tests alright?"

"yeah? just get to the point."

"Well how impatient of you. If you say so." Ozpin rose from his chair and handed him a cylindrical package. Shen looked at it then back at him.

"Your to deliver this to one Taiyang Xiao Long, you can consider this another test."

 _I wish I died earlier._

 _"_ Ok, and how am I supposed to get there?"

"On foot."

"..."

"You may go Mr Hong."

"..."

"Mr Hong?"

" _I wish I died earlier"_ he whispered.

"hmm?"

"nothing. i'll be going now."

Shen walked into the elevator as it went down. _Son of a bitch thinks he can order me around! I'll finish this 'test' quickly so he shuts the hell up!_

* * *

Taiyang Xiao Long was a middle aged man and father to two lovely daughters. He was in the living room watching TV till his scroll rang. Taiyang picked it up and looked at who was calling. _Ozpin, what could he be calling about?_

"Taiyang speaking."

 _"Taiyang, your package is coming."_

"Really? thanks Ozpin, when should I expect it?"

 _"Tonight perhaps."_

"Vale postal service doesn't operate that fast."

 _"I'm not using VPS. A future student is delivering the package to you, it's a test of sorts._

"alright then, is that all you wanted to talk to me about Oz?"

 _"i'm afraid that's all for now ."_

The line disconnected and taiyang set the scroll down. _The only time he makes people deliver things is if they're not all they seem._ Images of Raven flooded his mind before he shook them out.

"Dad! Time for dinner!" someone yelled from the kitchen.

"It's cookies!"someone else yelled.

Taiyang smirked before getting off his couch. he could think on this later.

* * *

 **Welp, that was hard for some reason. :P  
For those wondering when the Prehistoric fauna will appear, it will.**

 **Follow/fav is you wish.**

 **Reviews are recommended, tell me how I did this time!**

 **THE CRIMSON GRIMM KING IS LOOSE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Someone New

**Well, I posted a poll about Shen's little harem. YES YOU HEARD ME, H.A.R.E.M ! I want to try writing a harem.  
Don't question my choice of partner, Just make the poll happen!I will explain Shear pack behavior sooner or later. Speaking of packs, I am accepting Monster OC's to fill the ranking charts. More information on that can be found on the bottom.**

* * *

Shade hopped down the cliff along with the loyalists with her. She sniffed before looking down at the remaining two goliaths. Thunder and Lightning were both siblings and Wendigo Goliaths. Shade looked around before pointing west off into some trees. _"Thunder, Lightning, you have to warn the packs. Thunder, you check on Clay. Lightning, warn Charybdis. i'll talk to Nirvana. The peace among the packs is counting on you two getting to the rest of the pack leaders and relaying the information."_ They both nodded before running in their designated destinations. Shade growled/sighed. _'I hope I didn't make an bad decision just now.'_ Shade grunted before heading south.

 **/-/**

 **Kasai's Traitor Pack... Obsidian Caves...**

Kasai had been a grumbling mood lately since he lost track of Shade and the 2 younglings. His grumbling mood worsened when his newly appointed Beta, a Voodoo Goliath simply named Skull, told him that one of the major packs had denied the request for a merge. Kasai would've smashed a flaming ton of claw through Skull's head were it not for the news he received next. the other major packs have agreed to the merge. _"Skull, which pack denied the call?"_ Kasai looked down at his Beta. Skull recoiled in fear as Kasai brought his gaze down on him. _"The Gorgons, Alpha..."_ he reluctantly growled. Kasai looked around. He gave out his order. _"Skull, order the pack to move, were done in this shiny cesspool."_

 _"W-Where are we going?"_ Skull hesitated.

 _"To The rest of the packs, then to the Queen..."_ Kasai grunted.

* * *

 **Remnant, Patch, 8 PM...**

Shen snorted. he had arrived on the less populated side of Patch and was now trudging through mud and bushes. The boots he received from Bart and Peter were almost completely muddy by now. he moved another branch out of the way. _'I wonder how Shade and the others are doing without my leadership? I hope Kasai didn't do anything that would bite my tail in the future...'_ Shen pushed aside a branch as he exited the forest and towards a cliff. by chance, there was a girl in a red hood looking at an odd looking stone. She seemed deep in thought as she continued to gaze towards the stone. He had decided to break the silence.

"err,hello?"

"huh?"

The said girl turned around revealing her face. Shen tilted his head in interest when he took notice of the girls eyes. _Grey, how peculiar._ Shen cracked his knuckles before speaking again.

"Do you know this address?"Shen pulled out a note from his pocket with the address. He watched the girl's surprised reaction when she saw the note.

"And if do?"Ruby eyed him suspiciously.

"I-I need to drop something off there"Shen wavered. _What the hell am I doing?_ The girl's mood brightened so suddenly as she grabbed Shen's hand and shook it.

"I'm Ruby Rose! I'm training to be a huntress! My Dad told me about you! Your Some Prodigy Huntsman Delivering Top Secret Files, Can I See Them?!" Ruby is already reaching for the package until Shen places his hand on her head and forcefully pulling her away from his arm.

"I'm afraid I don't know whats in here, only that i'm to deliver this to one Taiyang Xiao Long."

"My dad? Come on! follow me I'll show you the way!" Ruby tried grabbing the package one more time before running off at extreme speeds. Shen made an annoyed expression before following after her. _What the hell did Ozpin get me into? Why is this girl so touchy?_ Shen shook his head again in annoyance before following after the girl.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grimmlands...**

Salem knocked aside the various bottles and books on the table. She had been looking for something, something to combat Ozpin's new rook, and even she knew that Primal grimm wouldn't stop a creature liked that. she rubbed her temples as she flipped another page. _damn, every damn story villain I try to use seems to be pathetic against it. The things truly out of this world... out of this world.. That's it!_ Salem flipped to the page about portals. For the first time in weeks, she smiled. _If Ozpin wants to play with ancient creatures from other worlds, I can too._ She flicked at the book before floating towards the door. The page left opened had just one picture on it. It was a scorpion like creature with spikes adorning the top of its head like a crown.

* * *

 **This Chapter is much shorter than the others, and It leaves on a weird note but who cares. anyways, i bet one of you skipped the entire chapter just for Oc requirements i'm guessing. anyways here's the info.**

 **The Monster races are split into several packs, choose one to be in:**

 **Crimson Claws-Goliaths**

 **Blood Tusks-Behemoths**

 **The Swarm-Wraiths**

 **Abyss Beasts- Krakens**

 **Other(Feel free to make up a pack for all I care.)**

 **In each pack, there are 4 ranks. each rank is required in a pack. choose a rank.**

 **Alpha- Leader of the Pack**

 **Beta-Advisor to the leader and 2nd in command**

 **Delta-The hunters and warriors of the pack**

 **Omega-the lowest and weakest of the pack**

 **Appearance: Premade monster color schemes and skins are the stage it is, 1st 2nd or 3rd stage. Any additional detail must be listed.**

 **For Ex: Scars,Scratches, and/or unique stripes.**

 **Skill:Your OC must have at least one weakness, two strengths and a fear.**

 **Overall, your OC needs a pack,rank , appearance, weaknesses and strengths.**

 **Feel free to PM your OC's or send them in the reviews, i'll tell you if they make the cut or not.**

 **THE CRIMSON GRIMM KING IS LOOSE!**


	6. Chapter 6:Herd Mentality

**Hello again, i got an OC in, but i'm gonna need more. ( There more important to the story then you think. Oh and feel free to step out of the pack boundary, I don't care.) If anyone want's to make a drawing of Shen, I'd be happy to put it up.(of course you might need to wait for more information on his appearance :P)**

 **Now for some review answering...**

 **BrownTeddyBear: I can understand the Shear side of things can be confusing, but believe me, I put that there for a reason.**

 **Guest- The OC is in, just one question, what's her name?**

 **Guest-Your alpha is in,I need a name!**

 **Seriously you guys, I need NAMES!**

 **Shen:HEY! GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **GrimmKingOfAtlas:SHUT UP! I'M RANTING HERE!**

 ***Shen Smashes grimm into the floor***

 **Shen:He doesn't own RWBY or Evolve,The only thing he does own is me and a few others... AND THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!**

 ***Shen starts beating the crap out of grimm.**

* * *

 **Island of Patch...**

Shen wished he snapped the newly named Ruby before, because now the girl had been telling him ALL about her uncle Qrow while they were walking.

"Uncle Qrow then knocked a deathstalker off a cliff!" Ruby continued.

"We there yet?" Shen interjected before Ruby could speak again.

"Almost there. So Shen, What do you do to pass time?"

Shen sighed before cracking his knuckles. He looked deep into her eyes, causing a blush to creep up her cheeks before responding.

"Observing"Shen smirked.

"O-Observing what?"Ruby stammered. _'huh, I wonder what's so wrong with watching other colonists interact. alright then, think. What did one of those colonists do to the other colonist? '_

Shen cupped Ruby's chin in his hand and moved his head in closer. her cheeks flared crimson. _'shit, colonist behavior doesn't apply here. Say something to diffuse the situation?'_

"I think you know what i'm talking about."he said removing his hand before walking on. This did not help whatsoever as Ruby pulled up her hood in embarrassment and quickly followed.

/-/

Ruby took a better look at Shen while he wasn't looking. his black wavy hair stopped at his shoulders and like her, he had red highlights. His muscles could be easily seen behind the flimsy white shirt. And gods his face! every time he looks at her, something deep inside screams at her to either run or melt under his gaze. there was an iconic 3 clawed scar on the left sight of his face. There were smaller cuts on the right side of his lip and neck.

She stole another glance at her tall partner.

 _' wait, partner?! I'm not interested in him!'_

 _'Come on Ruby, look at him. He's nice, strong body, what's not to like?'_

"No! I'm not ready to have those kind of feelings!" she yelled out the last part accidentally.

Shen flinched from the sudden noise and looked at her.

"What kind of feelings?" he questioned, eyes locked onto hers. _'don't make eye contact!'_ Ruby pulled up her hood to hide her flustered expression.

"N-Nothing, my house is just ahead. Come on."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grimmlands...**

Watts watched as another grimm pull itself out of the black pools that were scattered throughout Salem's domain. He completely understood the reason behind the increase in grimm spawning, hunters have begun to be more aggressive,resulting in more grimm needed to push them back. What he didn't understand why her majesty began reawakening ancient grimm. She had explained to him they were for combating Ozpin's newest 'rook'. Ozpin's new chess piece was just a mere child. However, If such a child could give Salem pause, perhaps there was something, something deeper, that revealed this new sense of fear from his queen.

Bah, what foolish thoughts, nothing could scare his majesty.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a little short. rate and review, have a good night.**

 **The Grimm King is Loose.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Fight!

**I don't own RWBY or Evolve. If I owned RWBY, Adam would be 2 feet in the ground. If I owned Evolve, it would be popular again.(Lmao)**

 **Well, that was surprising. I left the poll on for a week or two and Weiss ends up being the first and Yang second? By the time this chapter is out, Yang and Weiss shall be part of the harem. Three more spaces, three more members, so hurry up and do the poll! All seriousness though, how'd Weiss get first?**

 **If some of you may or may not know, Shen was in an OC Arena made by TyronaldSmith, So you might wanna check that out.(I think he is in need of more OC's, The rules for the arena are on the page.)**

 **I've decided to decline two of the Monster OC's, sorry!**

* * *

 **Island Of Patch, Remnant...**

Shen and Ruby had been in awkward silence for 3 minutes now. Ruby refused to look at him while Shen was busy sharpening his claws. They were crossing a small rose filled field when a loud roar rose from beyond the sea of roses. The two turned in the direction of the noise. Shen sniffed and could already tell what it was and how many.

 _'those ashen creatures from before, grimm they were called, and many of them.'_

They slowly started appearing, one by one, until 30 of them were in the field. Shen turned to Ruby. or, at least where she was.

Ruby had already jumped into the fray, pulling out some sort of red long box. Shen cringed in annoyance as Ruby fired a shot into one of the creatures, blowing its head off. She jumped off another and fired, _repeatedly._

Shen had gotten more annoyed every time Ruby popped a shot. If it was one thing that he hated more than humans and nagging packmates.

Gunfire.

 **-xxx-**

Ruby slashed the grimm in two, before firing Crescent Rose at the enemy. She successfully killed three grimm before dodging a black arm aimed at her. She fired again, using the recoiled to put distance between the grimm and herself. She pointed the barrel at the grimm again, yet before she could fire, something loud roared from behind her.

 ***Insert Scary, loud Wolf Snarl***

Something bigger than a creep emerged out of the forest. Jet black fur covered its entire body and chains wrapped around one of its front legs. The thing opened its mouth revealing red teeth, before charging straight at Ruby. Ruby used her speed semblance to run out of the way. The Creature wasn't intent on Ruby, instead it faced her companion, who was just standing there. Before she could call out, Shen moved.

If you count charging straight into the creature.

Shen had picked up a Beowolf and threw it at the monster's face, stunning it. He then jumped onto the creatures leg, and uncoiled the chains. The creature snarled and began shaking, attempting to get him off. Shen had the chain, both sides in one hand, and threw himself onto the beasts head. The massive wolf growled, and his head began to wobble. Shen threw the middle part of the chain into its mouth, before pulling up. The wolf got onto its haunches, revealing a red spot on its chest.

Ruby realized what Shen was trying to do. She loaded Crescent Rose and aimed at the creature's chest. she breathed, and fired.

The creature shrieked in pain before collapsing dead.

Ruby ran towards him quickly. However before she could ask if he was alright, Shen gripped Ruby by the hood and lifted her into the air. Fear trickled up her as his eyes, now blazing bore into hers. "W-What's Wrong?" She asked. Shen growled, making Ruby close her eyes. _'This is it?'_

Ruby was given a reply."Never, Shoot that infernal, _Thing_ , in front of me, **Ever**. _Understand_?"

She frantically nodded. She opened her eyes, and looked at a relieved Shen, she was placed back down gently before Shen looked at the now dissolving creature.

 **-xxx-**

 _'well I handled that badly.'_ Shen poked the thing with his tail before turning to Ruby.

"We going now?"

* * *

 **Shear, Backwater Gorge, 12:39 PM**

 _'Very bad Idea, Very Bad idea!'_ Shade, Thunder and Lightning were being chased by all three packs. By the time the three reached their specified locations, each of the Monster alphas were replaced with less wise, bloodthirsty Omegas.

the three goliaths plowed through the canyon, running over plants, trees, small wildlife and other things. Shade heard Rock crumble and looked behind her. a pursuing behemoth had put up a rock wall, blocking Thunder and Lightning from following her. Shade softly whined when she heard pained screams and claw ripping bone and flesh from the other side of the structure. _'Thunder! Lightning! Bastards!'_

Lightning struck from above and the wind picked up. The sky was blocked out by a massive storm cloud. Shade continued to run through the canyon, towards a nuclear plant. She ignored the humans that began to fire on her, they'd be dealt with whats chasing her. Shade leaped on top of a reactor. Before she could jump away again, a misfired harpoon hit the side of the reactor.

The harpoon acted as a lightning rod as Lightning struck from above. In a cinematic fashion, the ground shook, and the reactor formed into a white ball of light. The gravity changed suddenly, and Shade was sent towards the ball. As soon as she entered the ball it closed, leaving a massive pile of destruction.

* * *

 **Sun's Apartment, Mistral...**

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasillias were playing a video game on the couch in Sun's apartment when a large amount of light appeared from behind them. Sun and Neptune looked behind them towards the shining ball. When it faded, revealed a 17 year old faunus girl lying on the ground. She had baby blue eyes and a pale face. There were navy blue highlights on her brown hair, which stopped at about her chest in general was medium. There were small spikes arrayed around her back, and her tail had feathers. While Sun was busy looking at her, Neptune had a flushed expression about a small fact.

She was naked.

"Sun! stop looking!"

"hmmm?" Sun and Neptune turned to the now awake Faunus. She looked back at them and blinked twice. Out of nowhere, she let out a menacing growl, setting the two off.

"Hey dude, got a plan?" Sun asked his blue haired friend.

"Nope."

"I thought you were a nerd."

"Intellectual!"

 ***ROAR***

Neptune and Sun screamed as the girl jumped on top of them.

* * *

 **Would You look at that, Shade's in Remnant. (So jealous of Sun and Neptune.)**

 **Fav or Follow is you wish.**

 **Reviews would be nice.(Just don't spam.)**

 **The Grimm King Is Loose.**


	8. SYOC Update

**Hey there guys, Its grimm. a while ago someone sent me a review about the SYOC and how I should explain it in detail. Well, This ain't a chapter, but eh,It'll help.**

 **As some of you might already know, SYOC stands for Submit Your Original Characters(OC's). Now, before you speed off on that keyboard or so, Keep in mind of what I'm looking for and what I need.**

 **Name:N/A**

 **Race:N/A**

 **Affiliation(White Fang,Kasai's Traitor pack,etc.):**

 **Appearance:N/A**

 **Personality:N/A**

 **Skills:N/A**

 **Weaknesses:N/A**

 **Backstory:N/A**

 **Aura:N/A**

 **Semblance:N/A**

 **Name**

 **I'm pretty sure you know what the name is for, right?**

 **Race**

 **Human or Faunus. If it's a monster state the type and (Goliath,Kraken,Wraith,Behemoth,Gorgon).**

 **Affiliation**

 **Is your OC part of a group like the White Fang? Is is part of Kasai's pack? Please don't put in _Shen's Pack_ as your affiliation or i'll just ignore it.**

 **Appearance**

 **Appearances! Tell me what he/she looks like! Include height please. (If it's a monster tell me the stage).**

 **Personality**

 **How does your OC act? Tell me what she likes/dislikes.**

 **Skills**

 **What skills does your OC have? Cooking? Boxing?**

 **Weakness**

 **i don't like OP OC's so put in about 2 weaknesses. For example, Hates Gunfire.**

 **Backstory**

 **I need a small summary of what his past is like. Add in any accomplishments he's/she's had.**

 **Aura**

 **Does your OC have aura? Is so, how much?**

 **Semblance**

 **Does your OC have a semblance?**

* * *

 **Those are the requirements, Now, the next list is for what I need.**

* * *

 **Monsters**

 **At least 6 Monsters, please don't put all goliaths.**

 **White Fang**

 **At least 9 White fang Members, these white fang are gonna very important.**

 **Shen's teammates**

 **Shen's gonna need 3 teammates, Preferably ones with and H,G and N as their first letter.**

 **Criminals**

 **Roman can't do everything on his own can he? 3 OC's please.**

* * *

 **The list will expand when i'm in need of more roles and the numbers can change. But for now, this is what I want from your OC.**

 **Ta Ta Masamune My Boy! We Will meet Again!-Yoshiaki Mogami**

 **The Otaku Grimm King is Loose~!**


	9. Chapter 8: Concert Gone Wrong

**Something regarding the student OC's, I'd prefer that the OC's hail from Remnant instead of Shear.  
Anyways, Let's get this chapter on the road.  
I don't own RWBY or Evolve, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Xiao Long and Rose Household...**

Shen looked at the wooden house in interest. _'huh, I was expecting it to be made out of metal'_. The house was two stories, completely made out of wood. he and Ruby walked onto the porch. She opened the door but held her hand out as if to say, 'wait here'. Shen raised an eyebrow as she went in, closing the door.

 _'Yawn, I haven't had a good rest yet.'_ Shen was suddenly dragged in by Ruby, arms linked. Inside was surprisingly roomy compared to how small the home looked outside. Shen noticed a tall man with blonde hair. He had a tan dress shirt which was missing its right sleeve covered by a brown leather tilted his head.

"Hey dad, this is the guy I was talking about!" she said.

The man in question looked up and down, studying Shen, before responding.

"Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Shen Hong Lieren. I believe this is for you."

Shen tossed the package, which Taiyang caught. He put the package onto a nearby table. Ruby let go of his arms and went upstairs.

The two men just stared at each other.

"I'll leave now" Shen said, escaping the sudden awkwardness. As soon as he stepped onto the porch and closed the door, his scroll rang. He quickly pulled it out and answered.

"What do you want now?"

 _"Taiyang just told me you delivered the package, well done on completing the test."_

"This was a test?"

 _"Yeah, but I just received an invitation. From the head of the SDC."_

"Who?" Shen asked, even if he was paying attention, he is still ignorant of several things.

 _"Just show up to the fundraiser concert he's hosting, you don't have to fight anything, And wear something formal, underst-"_

Shen pushed the end call button. _' fucking fine, he's at least made me interested in this SDC, formal... Like a suit?'_

Shen groaned as he began his long walk to Vale.

 **x-x**

 **2 hours later...**

Shen had picked up a suit from a tailor. Ozpin had preordered it with all the needed slits for his tail and spikes. Before Shen could leave, the shopkeeper said that Ozpin had also requested to get his nails cut. Shen was currently still nursing his fingers after the shopkeeper pulled out an angle grinder from behind the counter. He was now wearing a black suit with a red tie. his dress pants were itchy and the dress shoes given too him were a bit tight.

Shen looked at the massive theater and sighed. _'What am I, Ozpin's lackey?'_ Shen pulled out the card Ozpin instructed the tailor to give him. It was a ticket of sorts, and when he showed it to a guard, he punched a hole into it before giving it back to him. Shen stepped into the auditorium and headed to his seat, which by coincidence, is on the private balcony, right beside Jacques Schnee, President of the Schnee Company.

"What's someone like you doing here?" someone beside Shen said. He turned to the left, looking at an old man in a white double breasted jacket. _' what do I say?'_

"greetings, I am Shen Hong Lieren, Headmaster Ozpin could not attend and has asked me to represent Beacon." _' What the hell did I just say?'_

"I see, I am Jacques Schnee, president of the SDC".

Before Shen could speak, the lights dimmed, and the spotlights came on.

There was an assortment of performances, from Opera to Piano. Shen was about to fall asleep until someone with a mic spoke.

"Now introducing, Weiss Schnee!"

The crowd clapped louder than usual, stopping Shen from dozing off. _'fine, but this better be the last one.'_

 **[Play Mirror Mirror]**

As soon as the woman on stage began singing, Shen was overcome with emotions he wasn't used to. It was like an angel was pulling his heartstrings. _' Oh god, help me i'm turning human' he cried internally._

Fortunately and Unfortunately, his prayers were answered.

In the form of 5 sabotaged Security templars. 5 massive knights appeared through the door, causing a panic to start. one knight ran onto the stage. the woman pulled out a needle like thing in her hand. she dodged the incoming blade before dashing forward, hitting the titan twice. She dodged another swing from the templar and appeared behind him, slashing then stabbing its legs. she quickly jumped and hit the knight a couple of times. the knight swung its blade, knocking the woman away.

He didn't know why, but when the knight hit her, he started growling. He quickly jumped off the balcony towards the stage. he looked to the other knights, who were fighting the security guards. _'huh, humans have guts.'_

Shen slid onto the stage just catch the woman, who he now specifies as a girl, stand up with a scar on her left eye. She looked at the knight then at him. suddenly, a mechanical foot kicked her a few feet. Another knight had appeared on stage. _'that ain't fair now is it.'_ with a burst of speed, Shen sprinted towards the white haired teen.

 **[Stop Playing Mirror Mirror]**

 **x-x**

Weiss clutched her stomach. _'ow, that was hard.'_

She looked up as the second knight brought his sword down, bringing up a dust cloud. There was a crack of stone and a sound of metal hitting something. Weiss opened her eyes, which widened. There was a 7,2 foot Faunus in front of her, the dust around him cleared, showing a 4ft crater. What surprised her most however, was the fact that he stopped the sword!

The Templar tried pulling its sword away, yet the Faunus would not let go. Then she remembered something.

"Watch out!" she yelled. The faunus was too late and was knocked away by the first templar. there was blood on its sword. Weiss used one of her glyphs to move her backwards. she prepared herself again to fight the two enemies. _'I won't let you die in vai-'_

Weiss' thought was interrupted when she heard a violent yell.

 **"Fucking Die!"**

 **x-x**

When Shen was knocked away, the force was strong enough for the grenade in his stomach to come back up. Shen coughed as he felt his shoulder. _'MoTH **ER** **FUCKER!** '_

Shen failed to notice the energy rising in his veins, for his extra organ was at work. **"FUCKING DIE!"**

Shen rammed himself into one of the knight's leg, making it fall to one knee. He climbed up its chest before grabbing onto its helmet. before the knight could grab Shen and crush him, Shen's organ activated. Fire engulfed the templar's face, frying it's circuits. It dropped dead like a bird.

Shen looked around, noticing that he was being stared at. He slowly allowed his anger to dwindle before relaxing his fists. He looked at the girl he saved and began walking towards her. She was face down looking at the ground. he cupped her chin like he did with Ruby, hoping it would do some good for once. her face was red, and the wound was still bleeding. he ripped off a piece of his suit and began to wipe it. She had a flushed expression when he was done.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word?" Jacques said behind him.

 _'Well Shit.'_

* * *

 **Shen:Grimm,your going to BC right?**

 **Grimm:Yes?**

 **Shen:Does that mean no chapter?**

 **Grimm: Yes.**

 **Shen:YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

 **Little editing was done to this chapter due to the rush.**

 **The grimm king is lose.**


	10. Chapter 9:What is Aura?

**Sorry for the wait, I'm just enjoying my summer,( not likes it going to last though.)**

 **Review answering time...**

 **Guest-Horus, such a nice name for an OC, sadly without a last name or any connection to said color rule. Fix this and I might consider.**

 **IAmPedobear- Glad to see your imterested.**

 **Huh The poll results are in.**

 **Blake-5**

 **Ruby-4**

 **Weiss-4**

 **Yang-3**

 **Cinder-3**

 **Melanie and Miltia-1**

 **Emerald Sustrai-1**

 **Velvet Scarlatina-1**

 **And Suddenly i'm deciding a Harem isn't such a good idea for some reason.**

 **I don't own RWBy or Evolve, they belong to their respective owners/**

* * *

 **Theater Lobby...**

Shen sighed and sat down beside a coffee table. _'Huh, fire breath, almost forgot about that.'_

"Mr Hong Lieren, I hope you have an explanation for what just happened."

Shen looked up at Jacques. _'explanation?! I saved your_ daughter!'Shen yelled internally."I merely saw someone in need of assistance and reacted accordingly" He said instead.

"I don't lie to me, those security robots were tampered with. There was no coincidence that they struck the moment my daughter appeared. So tell me White Fang, what possibly made you think this plan would ever work?" his eyes flickered.

"errr..." Shen looked around for a way out. The woman he saved was behind the CEO.

"Jacques." a familiar voice said behind the array of bodyguards.

The old man turned around and shifted his gaze to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, good to see you. I'm just dealing with this, scum." He paused before saying scum for dramatic effect." He was very close to assassinating my daughter using a fake invite."

"Jacques, I'd prefer that you leave one of my students in one piece."

"Ozpin, you can't be serious."

"Indeed I am serious, come, walk with me."

The older Schnee followed Ozpin as they walked out of the lobby.

Shen took this time to touch the large gash and wince in pain. _'Mental note, rebuild my armor...'_

"Are you alright?"

Shen turned to the girl still there.

"yes.."

"Apologies, father is a bit, overprotective."

"I understand". _'i clearly don't.'_

"Weiss Schnee" she curtsied.

"Shen Hong Lieren." Shen stood up before touching his bloody wound again.

"Why didn't your aura protect you?"

"Aura?"

"You don't know what aura is?"

 _'Crap, another mistake.'_ Shen rubbed the back of his head. "I lived outside of the kingdom in a village. my village never did have any contact from Vale or the other kingdoms."

"I see. Aura is the manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

Shen gave off a dumb look as he didn't understand, much to Weiss' disapproval.

"It's like a forcefield." Weiss conceded.

"Uhh..."

Weiss let out an exasperated sigh. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Close your eyes and concentrate."  
Shen looked at her questioningly before following her orders.

 ** _" for it is in passing do we achieve immortality, Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all.  
Infinite in distance and unbound by death, i release your soul, and by my shoulder, Protect thee."_**

Weiss' other hand was on his chest when almost suddenly, a new feeling grew in his chest, he was shining a dark red glow while Weiss stepped back, albeit looking a bit tired.

"You alright Snowflake?" which caused Weiss' face to go red.

 _'Oh god.'_ "My apologies, my mouth sometimes allows things to go through unfiltered."

"N-No, its alright. although your injuries should have healed by now."

Shen looked at his shoulder, where the gash was fully healed.

"T-Thank you."

"Yo-", "Shen, time to go."Ozpin interrupted.

"Perhaps we shall meet again, farewell."

Shen had one thing going through his mind as he left the lobby and entered the taxi. _'What the hell is happening to me? First a new world,then dark creatures, and now I sound like a human. I have the worst luck.'_

* * *

 **Shen:Grimm, we need to talk.**

 **Grimm:Yes Shen? what possibly could you need?**

 **Shen:Can you not put me in a harem?**

 **Grimm:But the poll...**

 **Shen:I read the reviews.**

 **Grimm: Oh really?**

 **Shen:It's come to my understanding that some of the OC's might be good for Team RWBY.**

 **Grimm:Who are these OC's and who are they dating?**

 **Shen:Not telling, that would be spoilers. However, that Schnee girl looks Cute.**

 **Grimm:... So your a Weissfu?**

 **Shen:SHUT UP!**


	11. Chapter 10: Fight on the Train

**Errr this is a weird position i'm in right now... All of team RWBY wants Shen... and yet Shen is a one on one guy...**

 **Weird...**

 **Might be considering other ships with some of the other OC's with you guys permission of course.**

 **OC's in:**

 **The Ram(Mike0the0mic)-Pretty excited to write him and the Welder in.**

 **The Welder(Chronoman323)-What I said above.**

 **Konton Orion(Lewamus Prime)-A Neo ship? alright then...**

 **Nardo Jaeger(VGBlackwing)-Interesting character.**

 **Gwendolyn Huntress(IAmPedobear)-a good character.**

 **Horus Stonedge(Guest)-With the lack of info you gave me, this is gonna be a challenge, I'm going to enjoy it.**

 **There are still lots of spots left. Although team SHGN (Shogun) is full. (Might need a team name change, who knows.)**

 **On with the story!**

 **I don't own RWBY or Evolve, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sun groaned into his pillow.

The Alarm on the nightstand was deafening. He reached over to turn it off. he heard something slam into something else and the alarm went silent.  
However the noise woke him from his state. Sun opened his eyes. he looked around the room. There were clothes laying haphazardly around the floor, his scroll was on top of some paper. the door was ajar as if someone had entered while he was asleep. Sun was right to confirm his suspicions.

Laying on his chest, was the girl from last night. **(Possible ship? VOTE NOW! Vote will end in 2 weeks.)**

Sun's face flared. _'Since when did she get in here?'_ Sun could remember the disaster last night. When she pounced on him and Neptune, he pushed Neptune out of the way before ducking. The girl couldn't change course and crashed head first into the table, knocking her out. he and Neptune then started arguing on what to do. He eventually won the argument before setting her on the couch and tucking her in with Neptune's blanket, much to his roommate's dismay.

Sun gently set her off his chest before standing up. He shuffled towards out of the room and closed the door. He walked down the hallway into the kitchen. Neptune was already awake with some pumpkin pete's in front of him.

"Morning" Neptune greeted which He replied with a grumble. He grabbed a banana and unpeeled it. Before he could bite down, Neptune asked, "Say, have you seen that girl from yesterday? she wasn't on the couch." Sun's face exploded with color. Neptune then assumed what happened.

"You lucky basta-" Neptune was interrupted by a loud growl.

 **x-x**

Shen growled loudly. His first time in a bed as humans called it, was heavenly, and it took all his strength to not smash the now beeping scroll on his nightstand. Shen picked it up and read the message.

 _'What you did yesterday was surprising, in a good way.  
_ _Thanks to you, The SDC has promised to lower dust  
prices for beacon, as a reward, take the day off.  
_

 _P.S-There is a map attachment below if you want to go anywhere._

 _-Ozpin'_

Shen snarled. _'bastard thinks he's the boss of me, I can make my own choices.'_ Shen closed his hand into a fist, before releasing it. _'should look more into this aura thing ice hair gave me.'_ He pressed open and a map of Vale appeared. _'Hmm, Forever Fall, sounds quaint._ As he walked out the door he hoped that today wouldn't involve anything loud and annoying.'

Oh how wrong he had been.

 **15 minutes later...**

Shen looked at the red scenery that surrounded him. _'Beautiful place.'_ Shen looked around for some grimm to test his aura on. He set his sights on a lone Beowolf that looked more armored than the other beowolves. Little did Shen know, the Beowolf was actually an alpha whose pack was wiped out by two faunus. Shen snarled in delight before crouching down low. The alpha looked at him in fear. It knew the power radiating within the faunus. Faunus and Grimm were the only ones who could truly feel ones power through smell.

The Beowolf stepped back two times,with Shen moving forward.

Shen growled, then by pushing away from the ground, he pounced upon his foe. Shen followed up the pounce with 3 swipes. Shen smirked. _'My claws will tear through this grimm easily!'_ That was until Shen realised that he had his claws cut off. His fingers neatly brushed off the side of the Alpha's pelt. Shen went flying across the air before crashing into the a tree, spikes breaking into the bark and oozing out sap. Shen felt his chest where he was hit. _'huh, no blood.'_ Shen was knocked out of his thoughts when a roar came from across the field. Shen raised his arm to block the Beowolf's pounce. he almost cried out when a pair of jaws bit down hard. Shen was shaking his arm trying to get the beast's maw off him. _' Stupid overconfidence!'_ Shen pushed forward trying to get his spikes out of the bleeding tree. his arm was slashed aside while the creatures jaws came very close to reaching his neck. Shen released a torrent of flames into the beowolf's face mask. he pulled out of the tree, **(Sex joke?)** before picking up the Beowolf, and throwing him into another tree. The grimm disappeared into mist.

Shen looked at his arm, which was bleeding. _'Doesn't completely protects you then huh.'_

While rubbing his arm, Shen began walking towards a particular smell that intrigued him. _'Smells like someone who recently marked their territory. Could use something else to test my aura on.'  
_ Shen sniffed one more time before dashing towards the scent. The closer he got to the smell, the louder a sound could be heard. Shen slowed to a stop when he came across a track. The smell was coming from the train fast approaching the area he was at. Shen waited, and without hesitation, jumped onto the side of a passenger car. The car tipped a little but otherwise held it's ground. He climbed up the side and sniffed again. The unusual smell was now joined by several explosions at the back of the train. _'And I just promised myself some peace and quiet.'_

Before he could head towards the sound, another loud noise was coming from beneath him, in the car. he slid onto the side of the car again and looked through a window.

There were masked men in the car pointing their weapons at everyone in the car. What caught his attention however were the various animal parts displayed on these masked people. Shen snorted, _' These are the faunus? I-i expected more.'_ He positioned himself in front of the window. _'Fuckin' hell, here goes another broken_ promise.  
Shen broke the glass and jumped in.

 **x-x**

Larry the Lemming was a White Fang grunt. he was assigned to watch Car 2 while his brothers capture the traitor Blake Belladonna. _' To think she'd betray Adam like that, must hurt.'_ Larry looked outside of the window at the vast trees of red. The passengers were all forced into the first car so they could all be monitored closely. Speaking of Car 1, there were gunshots and screams from the first car. Larry's fellow friends Marty and Mike were looking at him as if saying, _' go check it out.'_ Larry sighed, he entered area between the cars and closed the door behind him. he was about to reach the knob for the first car until something grabbed ahold of his neck. Larry choked as he tried to grab the hand around his was turned around and looked into the face of another faunus.

The difference between him and the other faunus was the fact that his eyes were glowing like bright flames and the annoyed expression on his face.

"B-B-Brother, what are you doing?" Larry managed to croak out. He felt his grip tighten. Larry tried kicking him, but to no avail.

"Just experimenting something, until a smell brought me here."

 _'Oh shit, I knew I shouldn't have took a piss behind that crate.'_

"Your too weak to compete, so I'll give you this one mercy" The faunus said.

 _'Was he releasing him?'_ Larry smiled, waiting for the guy to drop him.

Only for the guy to throw him out of a window and off a cliff, plummeting to his death.

 **x-x**

Shen kicked down the door to Car 2, and sending the door into two grunts, knocking them out. The hostages in Car 1 told him that there were more people down the line. Shen went through Cars 2 and 4 looking for more people so he could test his aura. On his way, the wound he got from the Beowolf healed, leaving a small bruise mark.

He opened the last door to an open cart with luggage scattered around the place. He looked at 6 more 'White Fang' as those humans called them, fight off a raven haired woman in a bow. He picked up a nearby package and threw it at someone.

The package somehow opened up releasing a bunch of shoes which knocked out half of them. He ran into one of them, sending them flying off the train. He got hit by a dust bullet which he returned with a burst of flame. He could do more because the girl then used some sort of whip and hit the last two in the face before firing her pistol, bringing them to their knees. ' _I'm not dealing with this like Ruby or Icey.'_

Shen jumped off the train as soon as it passed the cliffside.

 _'Sigh, I could use a drink right about now._

* * *

 **#DicksOutForLarryTheGrimm.**

 **I hope it's okay for you guys.**

 **Shen: So... Why did I jump off a train?**

 **Grimm: Cause I'm too lazy to right another awkward moment?**

 **Shen: How is that awkward?**

 **Grimm: Awkward like you and Ruby's dad.**

 **Shen: Uh huh, But that girl, did you see the bulge in her pants? I'd smash a Shemale.**

 **Grimm: *Blushing and Internally screaming* Too much information Shen...**

 **Shen: I'll say it for you then, The Sexually unstable Grimm king is Loose!**

 **Grimm: HEY!**


	12. Chapter 11: Literal Clubbing

**Review answering time!**

 **Guest(I Am The One)- Pretty sure the futa was joke... Just relax and wait, Horus will show up.**

 **Guest- Your preferences are your preferences, If you don't ship it I can respect that.**

 **IAmPedobear- I'll try, but It won't be by a large amount.**

 **Guest- What is wrong with you, There will be no orgy!**

 **I don't own either RWBY or Evolve, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

While Shen was warming up to the World of Remnant, in his absence, The World of Shear descended into chaos.

Kasai's lust for power had brought all the packs into war. ranging from small packs with 6 or 7 people to large packs with 35 or more. All the packs were given a choice, _'Follow or die.'_ With most of the packs loyal to him, Kasai had turned his head towards the humans that had occupied the land, _his_ land. Kasai had ordered massive raids and attacks on the human populus. Soon enough, an evacuation was called, and the hunters were to act as the vanguard for the evacuating civilians. Behind their backs however, the Prime Minister had ordered some of the creatures to kidnapped. The Prosperity of Shear's agriculture had made the man very wealthy, and he was not ready to let go of all it power just yet. The captured monsters were to be experimented on, so they could find a weakness and take back Shear.

He had just ordered for another Wraith to be captured.

 **x-** **x**

Gwendolyn was not your average wraith.  
For 1, She denied the chance to become a Beta, so she could stay in the field, becoming an exceptional Delta. 2nd, she rather observe her prey to sate her curious mind than kill it outright, which made her pack angry. Her Delta position was revoked and she was kicked out.  
3rd...

Defending 3 goliaths against a horde of other monsters.

Gwendolyn was out hunting in her normal area when she overheard a collection of angry roars. Her curiosity took over once again and warped off towards the noise. _'Goliaths? This far into Swarm Territory?'_ She used her scythes to climb up onto a ledge. From there she slithered closer to the edge to get a closer look. 3 Goliaths, 2 stage ones and 1 stage 2, were running from a larger group of goliath headed by a rather infamous Meteor Goliath.

 _'Kasai? What's that blasted Delta doing here? and who's he chasing?'_ Gwendolyn moved her gaze to the stage 2 goliath. ' _SHADE?! as in the 2nd in command to the legendary Red Devil?! But he's chasing her then that means...'_ Gwendolyn shook her head. Yesterday when she was stalking some Krakens within her personal hunting grounds, she had overheard what she considered to be a rumor about how Kasai is now in control of the Crimson Claws, at first she brushed it off but now, she knew the truth.

Gwendolyn used her scythe arms to cut away dead trees as she moved.

She finally managed to catch up to Shade and the two others on top of a nearby ledge.a behemoth who was in the chase slammed down a rock wall, blocking off the other goliaths from Shade.  
 _'Should I intervene?'_ The choice was out of her hands when suddenly a stage 1 swamp goliath pushed her off the ledge she was watching from.  
The two younglings looked at her with a confused expression, While Kasai had an almost pleased look.

 _"Well well well, If it isn't Gwendolyn of that accursed pack. What do you call it, The Swarm? What are you doing here Girl?"_

 _"Just watching you hunt down a few innocents, what's your point?"_

 _"Shade, Thunder and LIghtning are traitors. They should be honored to be killed by me, the last deserters didn't struggle as much."_

 _"Your sick, Shen was always the better leader!"_

Kasai roared and charged straight at her. Gwendolyn merely warped behind him. The Meteor Goliath growled before speaking again.

 _"That fool, became weak the moment he accepted that name the humans gave him! He dragged down the Crimson Claws reputation the moment he became Alpha!I should've been Alpha!"_

 _"Is that the only reason you overthrew him? Reputation? glory? Should I add Haughty to the long list of words that describe your sad personality?"_

 _"GRAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Kasai swung his claws towards her neck. Gwendolyn slashed his arm aside with her scythe arm, she then released a decoy while floating to the side. Kasai breathed in before releasing a burst of flame, killing her decoy and revealing her. She quickly zipped behind him and unleashed a Supernova. Her arms moving at impossible speeds dealing lots of damage. Blood sprayed out of Kasai's back as she continued her relentless assault. Kasai smashed his tail into one of her scythe arms, stopping her from attacking. He took this opportunity to send a superheated claw into Gwendolyn's face.

 _"AHHH!"_ Gwendolyn placed her hand in the affected area. Kasai tore a boulder from the ground and threw it at her. The distracted Wendigo wraith was hit straight in the chest and sent her to the ground. Gwendolyn warped in front of Kasai before releasing an explosion which sent Kasai into 2 of his minions. Kasai growled and prepared to leap smash.

Before he could leap smash, He and Gwendolyn heard a whirring sound, a sound that human airships often made.

A large armored gunship followed by a cargo ship came into view. The gunship fired, catching the two Younglings and Gwendolyn off guard.

Kasai roared before he and his pack ran back the way they came.

Gwendolyn was hit several times before she could warp. The younglings near her collapsed, things she was hit with made her lose energy. She slowed down to a stop before collapsing to the ground. She tried to use her scythes to crawl her way out of there but to no avail. She lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

 **Remnant... Outside Junior's Club...**

Shen was in a grumpy mood. For one, his clothes was ripped to shreds after deciding to walk through a field filled with thorn bushes. two, his scroll got cracked after he tripped over a rock. three, He was pushed a few times on his way to the club. The entrance to the club was nothing special. in front of the entrance, was a doorman. Shen walked up the entrance when the doorman suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sorry sir, If you don't have money this place isn't for you." The doorman assumed he was poor thanks to his attire, but htat was soon changed when replied darkly.

 **"Move the fuck aside before I hang you up with your intestines."**

The doorman whimpered before opening the doors for him. The guy was actually a wolf faunus, and he could actually sense the dangerous aura Shen gave off.

once inside, Shen took a look at his surroundings, bright flashy lights, people dancing, a DJ with a bear head on, It seemed like a good club. He walked to through the club towards the bar, getting a few catcalls from some women who were staring at his exposed abs. To this day he still didn't understand why human females liked muscles.

There were a couple of Bartenders tending to the needs of some people. He walked up to a vacant person and sat down on a barstool.

"What can I get you this evening?"

"Anything at this point."

The bartender nodded, understanding the stressed look on his face. He whipped up a drink before sliding it in front of him. he downed his drink in seconds, then placed some lien on the counter. he observed his surroundings, noticing a bearded adult with two girls behind him on his left. Quite suddenly, a blonde girl appeared beside him and asked for a drink. He eyed them for a sec before asking the bartender.

"Who's that?"

"That would be Junior, he owns this club. Behind him are his nieces Militia and Melanie Malachite, they work here. And the blonde girl, I don't know."

He watched the two exchange words before the Blonde grabbed Junior by the balls. She pulled out a scroll with a picture and talked to him. Before long, Guards formed up near the scuffle. He heard the bartender bring his machete out. ' _Aww hell no, I ain't getting in this.'_ Before he could leave however, his scroll beeped signalling that he had a message. He quickly opened his scroll and looked at the message.

 ** _'Hiya Shen! It's me Ruby! I finally managed to get my dad to get your number!_**

Shen looked around, before answering.

 ** _'Alright, Do you have a reason for texting me?'_**

 ** _'Yeah I wanted to ask you a favor.'_**

 ** _'What is it?'_**

 ** _'My Sister Yang, hasn't come home yet have you seen her?'_**

 ** _'errr... do you have a picture?'_**

Shen's scroll beeped again and he opened the sent file. The picture was that of a buxom blond woman with hair that reached down to her lower back. It looked a lot like tha-

Oh shit.

Shen's eyes trailed towards the blond who was trailing beside Junior.

 _ **'Found her, Juniors Club. Better move fast kid.**_ _ **'**_

 _ **'If she gets in trouble help her plz.'**_

Shen walked slowly towards Junior and Yang. stopping and hiding behind a group of people. To his surprise, The two were about to kiss when suddenly Yang decided to punch Junior into the bar counter. People were screaming and running for the doors. The guards turned to her as she held her fists out. The bracelets on both her hands shifted, much like Ruby's scythe into gauntlets. A shotgun shell popped out as she cocked her... shotgun gauntlets?

 _'Hmm, perhaps fighting is a custom in Vale. Might need to look more into that.'_ A bunch of armed men ran towards her intent on injuring her. Shen grabbed a bottle by its neck and prepared to throw it. He didn't need to however when Yang jumped up before punching down and sending a shockwave of kinetic energy, The ground shook as the 8 guys fell backwards. _'Oh shit.'_ Yang rushed at the first guy then jumped up before delivering an axe kick down on the unlucky guy. She then Fired her gauntlet while punching upwards and sent another guy flying as well as doing a complex move midair and knocking the guy beside her away. As the guards slowly got back up, he continued her relentless assault on the poor bastards. Kicking one guy in the balls as well as firing a guy back. She tripped a guy, only to send him up with a punch, then back down. She ran and jumped of one guy and slammed her leg into someone, hitting the person behind them as well. She then used the momentum of her gauntlets and burst into a guard, elbowing him. She blocked a katana strike from someone then punched him square in the face, chest, then kicking him away.

Shen decided to finally intervene and throw the bottle at someone approaching her from behind. She was too busy slapping someone then rapidly punching them in the chest. Shen charged someone and grabbed them by the neck. He slammed him down and kicked his head to knock him out. His warning senses flared and turned around to block the incoming axe, but a golden fist took care of that.

"What's 'Yang'ing?" Yang said. Shen snorted before punching someone behind her. "I'm Yang" She said as she held out her fist.

 _'I presume this means a fist bump.'_

"Shen."

Before he could giver her one, Several armed men decided to remind them of what was happening.

"grr, do these guys ever know when to quit?" Yang kicked someone's balls as she catapulted him into a wall.

"Apparently not." Shen tore off a table top and threw it at the enemy, hitting 5 guys lined up. Yang and Shen were back to back surrounded by wounded but angry fodder.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shen asked as he tripped a guy and slammed his tail down on him.

"Fire away." Yang fired her gauntlets at three guys before knocking a fourth guy behind the bar counter.

"Is Fighting a custom in Vale?" Shen grabbed tow people and smashed their heads together.

"Depends on who you ask, for me It's definitely tradition." Yang blocked a strike before returning it.

"I see." He picked up an axe and threw at someone, knocking their sword out of their hand.

The DJ had stopped playing the music and was now firing an assault rifle. He picked up someone's unconscious body and threw it to Yang. She punched the body and it flew into the DJ, who was now stuck in a mini crater in the wall. The guards backed away, revealing the two girls from before.

"Melanie, who are these people?" THe red one with claws asked the girl in white.

"I don't know Miltia , but we should teach them a lesson."

Yang snorted before reloading in an overdramatic fashion. Shen just snapped his neck with a loud crack.

"I call Red" Shen said before rushing towards Miltia. Yang fired her gauntlets at Melanie, who just rolled back. Shen's fists were easily caught by Miltia's claws. As he was locked in her grip, he let out a cocky smile. Miltia raised her eyebrow. Shen then released flames form his mouth all over her face. Miltia jumped back then growled.

"You ruined my makeup!" Miltia charged again, but was unable to dodge the spinning table top that pinned her to one of the walls.

"You know, without you this fight would be harder, but only slightly." Yang said as she traded kicks with Melanie. Melanies attacks put Yang on the defensive. The two moved in what seemed an awkward dance off until Shen picked Melanie up by the leg then flung her into Miltia who was free and was just about to charge in again. Shen looked at Yang.

"Alright, a bit harder."

Suddenly Junior popped up with a rocket launcher.

"Your going to pay for this."

Shen and Yang took stances. Junior fired multiple rockets forcing them to take evasive measures.

"Aren't you the one doing the most damage?" Shen asked as a rocket flew too close to his face. Yang fired her gauntlets trying to hit the missiles. Shen stood behind her. Junior turned his launcher to a bat and attempted to slam down Yang. She managed to block it, only to get hit the second time. Junior then hit her into the air and she crashed down, breaking through some glass. Shen blocked a swing from Junior's bat only to realize it was a feint. The slight kick to the knee then bat to the back sent Shen flying beside Yang. He looked at her.

Yang's hair was on fire, _literally._ She brought her fists together. before dashing towards Junior who was firing rockets again. Shen threw a bottle of wine at him, distracting him enough so that Yang could close in and send a left and a right Junior's way. Shen winced as Yang's punch knocked Junior back. He noticed a small lock of Yang's hair in junior's hand as he got up.

This ticked off Yang as she rushed jim, eyes blazing red. Shen joined in, and together sent Junior out a window.

Junior landed with a hard thud, Yang and Shen landing on either side of him.

Shen and Yang looked up and saw someone The latter didn't expect.

"Shen?Is that you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! Hey sis!" yang said.

"And you found Yang! wait. Why were you both in a club at night?"

Shen's scroll beeped repeatedly signalling a call.

"Yes Ozpin?"

 _"Shen, good to hear from you finally. i've been calling you for 5 minutes straight now."_

"Whoops. So is there a reason your calling me?"

 _"I have a task for y-"_

"Last time I did a task for you, I ended up bloodied, beaten and annoyed."

 _"We found some Primal faunus in Emerald Forest."_

Shen went silent for 3 seconds. _'More of my kind? here?'_

"I'll be right there." he ended the call and turned to the two ladies.

"Look's like I have work, Bye." Shen left without hearing their answers.

"Hold on, Ruby, was that the guy you said you met on your way back from Mom's grave?"

"Yep."

"I see..."

* * *

 **Shen: So more of my kind will suffer with me? Thank you grimm!**

 **Grimm:err, Shen. stop hugging me. Why are you even hugging me?**

 **Shen: no, this is just a Death squeeze.**

 **Grimm: WHA-Hrk!**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **The Grimm King is Loose!**


	13. Chapter 12: Weird Reunion

**Results for the Sun/Shade Ship:**

 **Yes-3**

 **Maybe-1**

 **No-1**

 **Seem's the ship is serious now.**

 **I Am The One- Minimize the amount of times you accidentally post or i'll just ignore them. And btw, the bio doesn't really fit in, considering Kronnin would be executed on the inside, and Shade is going to the swarm.**

* * *

 **Evacuation Ship USS Johnson:** **Holding Cells**

Gwendolyn woke with a start. The hard metal floor gave her chills. She was heavily restrained, stopping her from moving. She wriggled and squirmed but to no avail. She ended her struggling when a snort came from beside her. She made a clicking noise with her mandibles for echolocation. Beside her behind a large electric barrier and also heavily restrained, was a massive stage 3 behemoth. It's massive arms were held before it, locked in some complex handcuffs. It's feet were also 's maw was drooling out molten magma in an attempt to melt the handcuffs. To her right, was another sound, so she clicked again. To her right, was another Wraith. It was stage two and like her, he was heavily chained.

 _"So, what pack are you guys from?"_ Gwen asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

She heard the Behemoth's growl and the shifting of rocks before an answer came from her left. To any human, it would look like the two were having a stare off, but if you were a monster, you'd be able to hear the Psychic conversation happening.

 _"Blood Tusks."_ The behemoth answered in a deadpan tone.

 _"I don't have one."_ the other wraith said.

 _"Your names?"_

 _"Nardo."_ The wraith answered.

 _"Horus."_ The behemoth replied.

 _"Wait, Horus as in the Beta for the Blood tusks?"_

 _"One and only."_

Gwen's echolocation allowed her to see what was in front of her. In front of her, were rows and rows of cages, filled with all sorts of wildlife.

 _"Where do you think we are?"_ She asked Horus.

 _"I don't know with these humans, we might be in a different place entirely."_

The deep rumble disturbed everything within the holding cells, causing all the wildlife to begin screeching and roaring.

 _'What is going on?!'_

 **x-x**

 **USS Johnson: Bridge**

"What The Hell is going on down there!?" Yelled the captain of the Johnson.

 **"Situation on the ground Captain! The Monsters Have broken all three generators!"**

"Oh Shit."

 **x-x**

 **New Calico, 5 AM...**

Things weren't going to plan. Abe fired another shell at an incoming Goliath. they were being pushed back. He had watched Bucket get crushed by a goliath, Val was taken away by a Wraith, Markov died by a high speed rock, Caira was burnt to a crisp, Hyde was sliced in half by a Wraith scythe, Sunny, Kala, Crow, Jack, Slim, Emet Torvald and Lennox were nowhere to be found, presumably dead, and Daisy was ripped apart limb from limb. We were backed against a wall firing all our weapons to slow the horde.

But even our weapons could only last for so long.

Abe's shotgun clicked, signalling the lack of shells. _'Aw shit.'_

Something hit him hard as he was sent into the rock. He looked up to see the energy cables that led to the ship cause a chain reaction of explosions. The ships nuclear reactor would explode and shit would go terribly wrong.

Abe then heard a loud whirring sound, which coincidentally sounded like the reactor portal thing the Crimson goliath was sucked into not 5 days ago.

He could hear ripping, snarls, screams, before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Remnant...**

 _'More of me? I originally planned for me to be the last Primal faunus ever, seems like that lie is out the window, as some human once said.'_

Shen was currently walking around Emerald Forest. Glynda had moved ahead without him. _'I'd like to see her try get a bunch of us to fall in line.'  
_ He climbed over a ledge and into a clearing. Something fast zoomed and crashed into the tree beside him. It was Miss Goodwitch, her outfit torn and hair messy. Shen smirked before helping her up. Miss Goodwitch looked at him and asked, "Are primal faunus usually this rowdy?" She looked at the clearing. It was more of a battlefield now that he looked at it. Destroyed rock walls, burning patches of grass three naked teenagers in the middle of it all.

"Only the younger ones, let me deal with this." Shen walked up to the trio slowly. The three seemed to be in a bitter argument.

"Do you wanna go Rock Brain?" The female antagonised.

"Fight me twig!" yelled the bigger male.

"..." The smaller male stayed quiet with a straight face.

 **"Oi Younglings..."**

* * *

 **"Oi Younglings..."**

Gwen, Nardo and Horus stopped fighting and looked to the side. It was a human, but different from the blond they had fought earlier. He had spikes, a tail and behaved like someone she knew was a feeling all monsters had faced at one point in their life. _The Alpha Presence_. Such an ability was only reserved for Leaders and by some extent Betas. It allows the user to command the abilities victims into temporary subservience . Nardo was the first to fall, considering it was his first time feeling such power up close. Horus fell to his knees, overcome by the force. _'So powerful.'_ Gwen's legs shook before falling to her knees as well.

"And that's how you do it Glynda." The Alpha called someone behind him. Gwen's face twisted in confusion as the blonde human that they had fought earlier walk up beside him.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Perhaps, **maybe if I knew your names I might remember something**." The Male said. Now that she had focused on his face, he did seem familiar, but how?

"Nardo Jaeger." Nardo croaked. Gwen was getting real suspicious of him, no idea why though.

The male had also noticed this as well but didn't push. The blazing orange eyes settled on Horus, who was actually sweating. The male raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Horus..." Horus looked around worriedly. Gwen raised an eyebrow before watching Horus's eyes land on a rock. "Stonedge" he said proudly. The Male's eyes narrowed sharply, causing Horus to fall back on his ass. The Male's eyes finally landed on her, which was then she realised who exactly he was. She just needed the confirmation.

"Shen Hong Lieren?" Horus and Nardo gave her weird looks before looking at the male. Who looked at her with a firm eye until his expression softened.

"Well well well, Gwen, isn't this a surprise?"

 **x-x**

Meeting Gwen and Horus again was something Shen didn't expect to happen. While he appreciated the company, their stories will surely mess up his cover. _'Perhaps I should explain to them what's going on.'_ They were currently on a bullhead Glynda had called, with said person beside him. Nardo, Horus and Gwen were temporarily given clothes like his, which they all struggled to put on. Warning them this open would make her suspicious of something. While Shen normally conserved his mental energy for tactical situations, now may be the time to use it. Monster's all have a connection. Natural like the Behemoth's or disfigured like the Wraith's, but it was always there. ever since their ancestor's creation from the queens eggs, Psychic conversations have been possible.

 ** _'So the lone wolf, the stone titan, and the Odd Delta have teamed up to find me. what are the odds?'_** Shen 'Thought'.

 _ **'Since when was I odd?'**_ Gwen asked, tick on her forehead.

 _ **'Since you denied the chance to have an easy life as a beta.'**_

 _ **'Oh you-'**_

 _ **'Quit it, both of you.'**_ Horus thought, ending the squabble. _**'So what were you asking Shen?'**_

 _ **'I'll tell you later, but for now, tell me about how my pack has been doing?'**_

Shen could sense the foreboding silence and assumed the worst. So in a joking manner, he thought.

 _ **'Let me guess, Shade was overthrown, by I don't know, Kasai? Then Kasai unites all the packs against the humans?'**_

More silence.

 _ **'I'd appreciate it if you answer back saying that's not what happened. Anytime now.'**_

More silence.

 ** _'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'_**

 ** _'No, they're not.'_** Nardo finally talked.

 _ **'Damn it! That traitor...'**_

 _ **'They probably already wiped out all the humans by now.'**_

 _ **'2 days?'**_

 _ **'All the packs were ripped up from the inside.'**_

 _ **'Grrr, I shouldn't have let that bloodthirsty bastard into my pack.'**_

 _ **'So Shen, what next? and what's this about Primal Faunus?'**_ Horus asked.

 _ **'A lie I made, were an extinct species of faunus or half humans.'**_

 _ **'So, were fine then?'**_

 ** _'Not completely, were in a completely different world right now.'_**

 ** _'WHAT?!'_** All three of them thought loudly.

 _ **'Just, play along you'll be fine. Mind Peter's stories though.'**_

 _ **'Who's Peter?'**_

 _ **'Someone I regret meeting.'**_

Their conversation ended when the Bullhead landed with a thump, sending Horus into the hull. Shen chuckled.

"Hurry up, there's someone you should meet." Shen and Glynda began walking, three amazed monster turned faunus in tow.

 **x-x**

 **(MINI TIMESKIP!) Two hours later, Vale...**

Shen was not one for fashion. he didn't know why humans favored nice clothes. Nor did he know what the significance of a haircut mean't. Glynda had been told to take them into Vale, where they were to be bought clothes and the proper school supplies. He pulled on the collar for his red and black dress shirt. his sleeves were rolled up, rather crudely. The old shopkeeper had kept his measurements from last night's suit and had come out with the shirt, with designated holes for his back spikes. His black dress pants clung tightly to his legs, a little too tight for his taste. It also had a hole for his tail. His long hair was now cut short and disheveled, then slightly dyed on the tips of his hair. His pair of shoes were replaced with black combat boots.

Horus's brown hair was kept at it was. He decided on a pair of ripped jeans that sagged. His brown hoodie had both it's sleeves missing and several holes in it like it was in the middle of a moth nest, but that didn't stop him from buying it. Horus also decided to get some reinforced leather fingerless gloves as well. As a final touch he was given brown sneakers. Watching Horus make corny poses in his new clothes were as those humans called it 'hilarious'.

Nardo's red hair was slashed away, leaving an unkempt look to him. He was wearing a magma colored sweater with had made two holes so he could reveal his Scythe arms. The grey sweat pants seemed out of place, yet he neither cared nor wanted to. The red sneakers on his feet did make him feel uncomfortable though. His scythe arms sway limply at his side. the old shopkeeper had mixed reactions, mostly fear. It took Glynda 10 minutes to calm him down.

Gwendolyn by far, was the one the least concerned about what she wore. The well endowed young woman finally decided on a white shirt with a denim jacket over it. Both the jacket and shirt had designated holes for Her scythe arms and feelers. purple hair was combed. and lightly trimmed. For her lower half, she had tight blue jeans and high heel boots.

"What is with you human's and clothes? It just hinders movement." Shen asked Glynda as they were walking through Vale. Nardo and Horus were still suspicious of Glynda, unlike Gwendolyn who after finding out a bit about her, seemed to trust her a little more than when she first met her.

"Well, I can see where your going with such a statement, but a human's body is more fragile than a Primal Faunus' body. We can't block heat as easily as you can. as another reason, their just comfortable."

Shen nodded. At least he was learning new things about this new world. He looked up at the cracked moon and sighed. _'Kasai, you've decided to rebel against the laws I made so we could have peace. you kill your own pack kin for your own selfish reasons._ Shen's knuckles cracked. _'Let this be known to me and you. We are no longer friends. And I will not hesitate to cut you down, and avenge all the lives you took!'_ Shen turned to catch up to the group, hoping he got his message through.

* * *

 **Center of Vytal Island... Remnant...**

Pain. So much pain. Pain was the thing that woke the man from his slumber. someone in his 40's, with greying blue hair, scraggly beard, and a chunk of his face missing, lifted himself off the ground. the ground itself, was filled with the unconscious forms of his family and friends. 34 and all. The man stretched his muscles a bit before panting. The people on the ground were also waking up, wondering what had happened. They'd need him to lead them again. They all trust him, even when they and he were almost captured by humans. They were almost captured, until someone saved them. That someone told them to believe in their leaders, for they will always drag you out of the deep end, no matter what. And now, here he was, an aging man with four tentacles overseeing one of the oldest packs in Shear. Sure, he may be old, but hey.

He was Omni, Alpha of the Night Abyssals.

* * *

 **I hope I did this right. SURPRISE! Omni appeared! I may have changed parts of him but he's still your OC. hope you agree with him.**

 **FINISH OFF THE DAMN SHIP POLL! AND BTW WE STILL NEED OC'S!**

 **Shen: You mean bodybags. *Is currently holding a dead Pyrrha.***

 **Grimm:OC's.**

 **Shen: dead memes. *is holding Genji***

 **Grimm: Are you star-**

 **Shen: THE PISSED GRIMM KING IS LOOSE!* is running away with Grimm's porn collection.**

 **Grimm: COME BACK HERE!**

 **(I don't actually read porn)**


	14. Chapter 13: Adjusting Slightly

**I'm surprised the Omni maker hasn't responded yet. RWBY VOLUME 5 HYPE IS KILLING ME. Anyways, new rule. I will only post another chapter if the previous chapter has at least 20 views. I'll be lenient this time, but next time, remember the rule. I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Roosterteeth. I don't own Evolve, it belongs to Turtle Rock Studios.**

* * *

 **Shen's room, 7 PM...**

Three weeks have passed without any relative action. Shen was busy watching the others in his room. Horus was passed out on top of one of the new beds that had been quickly set up by Glynda. Gwendolyn was beside Horus busy reading a children's book. Nardo was busy stretching in angles Shen wouldn't have though possible. Gwendolyn finished the book and threw it haphazardly onto the bed, hitting Horus and waking him up in a fit of curses and mumbles. Nardo stopped stretching and began watching the fight happening on the bed. Shen chuckled while shaking his head. The three had freaked out a little when they found out what kind of school they'd be signing up to, but Ozpin somehow convinced them. His mind was still puzzled about the situation. Why does Ozpin trust someone who just appeared from a dark forest with no idea what's going on?

Horus mouth opened, signalling for a magma bomb, Gwen brandished her scythe blades. Time for his intervention.

 **"Enough."** He said, causing them to stop. While he did know they were playing around, It's nice to drop out some discipline every now and then. He'd been using Alpha presence for the last three weeks to keep the three from killing each other. Just three days ago, all three had stopped fighting and finally began opening to each other.

Shen's scroll rung. opening it he found out who was calling. He left the room, and pressed the answer button.

"Well, Yang what a surprise, so great to hear from you." His voice and tone clearly depicting otherwise.

 _"Ouch, tough break?"_

"Why are you calling me?"

 _"Just wondering what your doing."_

"I'm hanging up."

 _"Hold on! Have you seen Ruby?"_

"No?"

 _"Can you look for her?"_

"Can I say no?"

 _"Come on! You helped her find me!"_

"You were already in the same place as me."

 _"Please? For Me~?"_ Yang said in a playful and seductive manner.

Both Shen's hormones and emotions almost turned on him before he forced it back down.

"No."

He ended the call before Yang could yell at him. He lowered the scroll into his pocket before screaming. **"FUCKING HUMANS! NOBODY FUCKING ORDERS ME AROUND!"**

Nardo, Horus and Gwen who were listening through a crack in the door cringed under the volume.

 **x-x**

 **Timeskip: 2 Hours...**

Shen groaned loudly. He was roughly woken up by Goodwitch so he could assist her. He was sprinting ahead of Goodwitch when she had told him about a certain red reaper fighting off a criminal. _'Damn it Ruby.'_ he leaped and covered a considerable distance. He landed on top of a roof and jumped into Ruby just as an explosion hit. Shen shrugged it off and looked at the direction of where the shot came from.

"Whoa-Ho-ho!" Someone said. As the smoke cleared, the voice questioned. "huh?" Shen looked at the green eyed man with orange hair. he was wearing a bowler hat and white jacket. Goodwitch finally got up and looked at the criminal. Shen looked at Ruby who was in his arms who was looking at him. Glynda fired Purple dust from her crop, hitting the bullhead considerably hard. Shen stomped down into the roof, causing some broken debris to spring into the air, then using his tail like a bat, swatted the debris into the bullhead, rocking it even more. Glynda did something with her crop, making a storm appear, dropping icles from above. A woman appeared from within the bullhead, face concealed by the dark excluding her bright eyes. She did something with her hands that released a fireball, which was easily deflected. The woman rose her hand up, causing the sparks to make Glynda's previous position a burnt area. Glynda took the debris littered over the roof, and with her broken semblance, made a spear that launched itself at the aircraft. The women tried blasting it away, only for it to rebuild itself and continue it's trajectory.

The pilot must've jerked the control stick, because at the last moment, the bullhead tiled sideways, allowing the spear to glance off the hull. Only for the spear to split up again and assault the ship. The woman on the craft suddenly released a shockwave, knocking away the destroyed debris. Ruby, who was finally out of Shen's arms, fired a couple of shots at her. the woman easily deflected her and made the ground beneath them explode. thank god Glynda had moved them at the last second. Shen felt a little useless since he barely contributed.

"Your a huntress' Ruby said in awe. The two older ones looked her. "Can I have your autograph?"

Shen facepalmed and said something about brain dead idiots.

 **x-x**

 **VPD...**

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda was circling Ruby in an interrogation style room. Shen was leaning on one of the walls. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back." Ruby beamed. Shen knew otherwise. Glynda turned and fiercely gazed at her. "and a slap on the wrist." She brought her riding crop down on the table, scaring Ruby. Ruby looked at Shen, hoping he'd over something a bit merciful. It was exactly the opposite.

"I honestly wonder how your dad would react if he found out. I mean, I have his scroll number on me" he lied.

Glynda sighed before focusing Ruby's attention back onto her. "But.. Someone here would like to meet you." Glynda moved aside allowing Ozpin to come in, with a batch of cookies and his mug of coffee.

"Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes." Ozpin got close up to her before saying the latter. "So where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin moved his head towards Glynda's pad, showing Ruby's fight with a bunch of henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy" was her answer.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

Shen yawned. It was getting late. He droned out of the conversation so that he could sleep more peacefully.

 **Mini Timeskip: 30 seconds**

Shen woke with a start when Ozpin asked, "You want to come to my school?" ' _Aww hell no I'm saving her this time.'_

Shen got behind Ozpin and Glynda and started making No signs and signals with his hands. Ruby looked at him before answering.

"More than anything."

"Well okay."

 _'Welp, I tried.'_

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty short. with big time skips. But hey, I need to move with the story, can't always have them in the Before Beacon timeline.**

 **Favorite and/or follow if you wish.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Shen: The Sleepy grimm king is loose... hey Grimm? Grimm?**

 **Grimm: *Snoring***

 **Shen: Starts shaving grimm's hair off.**


	15. Chapter 14: Day before Initiation

**Seems Little Sunny Dragon won. Here's the stats.**

 **Yang-8**

 **Weiss-7**

 **Blake-7**

 **Ruby-6**

 **Cinder-6**

 **Velvet-3**

 **Melanie-2**

 **Miltia-2**

 **Damn, It's always the ones with the bigger chests huh? This is the only chapter I'm posting for a while but be on the lookout in November.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Evolve, They belong to they're respective owners.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, 1 day before Initiation...**

As students began to flood the academy after leaving the airship, Shen could only wish the days of isolation and silence goodbye. He could deal with people, just he never really did like crowds. his mind floated towards Nardo, Gwen and Horus and their conversation 2 weeks ago.

* * *

 ** _"That's it you three, get over here."_** _Shen said while using Alpha Presence. The three said on the bed opposite to him._

 _"you bastards have been silent to each other since we first got these." Shen pulls on the dress shirt. "So why don't we just, spend time with each other?"_

 _"If you insist" Horus sighed. There was a collective agreement with Nardo and Gwen._

 _"Alright then, I'll start then. I'm Shen Long Lieren. Alpha of The Crimson Claws. Most people tend to call me Red Devil. I'm a Savage skinned Goliath."_

 _Nardo's eyes widened at this new information. Horus and Gwen nodded, knowing most of this info already. Shen continued, "I absolutely hate giving speeches and the sound of gunfire doesn't appeal to me." Horus tilted his head while Gwen's eyes gave a surprised expression. Shen added something to Gwen's expression. "I just don't like sitting my ass down while barking orders." Shen motioned for Nardo to go ahead. Nardo looked at the others before speaking._

 _"My Name is Nardo Jaeger. I'm a Magma skinned Wraith. I don't have a pack." Nardo shuffled a bit when Gwen gave him a distrustful look. " I like watching stars in the night sky and sleeping." Horus started pointing at him with a respectful gaze, giving Nardo a little more courage. "I don't like crowds either and i'm quite claustrophobic." Nardo's eyes shifted back to Shen, who gave a small smile. Horus stood up next._

 _"The Name's Horus, I'm a sandstone behemoth and an ex beta of the Blood Tusks." Shen and the others nodded. "I like smashing things, eating and rolling around." Gwen rolled her eyes as Shen gave a tiny chuckle. " I don't take insults very well and I hate failing things." Gwen and Shen nodded, they knew how it felt to fail. Nardo just kept staring on._

 _"I guess i'm last." as Horus sat down, Gwen warped to the center of the room. "I'm Gwen. I'm an ex delta from The Swarm. I'm a Wendigo Wraith." She looked around as if sensing something before continuing. "I Fought Kasai to protect three goliaths, one of them was Shade, Beta of the Crimson Claws." Shen stood up, eyes wide open. Before Shen could speak she answered "Yes she's alive." Shen had suddenly rushed Gwen and gave her a massive bear hug. Gwen struggled for air."Y-Y-Yes, Y-Your Welcome.." Gwen was let go, which immediately left her on a bed, heavily sucking in air._

* * *

Shen chuckled over the memory. Shen was leaning against a tree as he watched as Yang speed off with a bunch of her friends, leaving Ruby behind. He began to walk over to where Ruby had fallen into someone's luggage. As he got closer, he began to notice who that person was. _'Oh Shit, it's snowflake.'_ Shen sighed and got closer. He could hear the conversation much clearer now.

"Gimme That!" Weiss said, taking the case from Ruby. She opened it, and with the same tone she used when explaining aura to him all those nights ago, she said,  
"This is Dust, Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." He couldn't hear what Ruby said, but it must've made Weiss start talking again as she stood up. "What are you, Brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Ruby looked like she was going to sneeze so he rushed over there before she could do something that would end up getting him in trouble. He rushed to Ruby's side and pinched her nose. He turned to a baffled Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, I would appreciate it if you would close the lid properly when handling dust" Shen said with all the formality he could muster. Weiss was looking at him.

"Mr Long Lieren! I never expected you to be here." Ruby looked at him questioningly." Nevertheless, if that dolt hadn't have crashed into my luggage, this all could've been avoided." She continued.

"Hey! I said sorry princess!" Ruby said, nose still clenched.

"It's heiress, actually." as someone else joined in. Shen recognized her as the girl from the train. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. one of the largest producers of energy propellent around the world."

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss stuck her nose up, giving her a regal look.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What, How dare-!"

"Quit it Snowflake, what's done is done, now why don't you go take your luggage inside, huh?" Shen sighed.

"Ugh!" Weiss put the bottle back in the case before walking off, letting her servants grab the scattered briefcases.

"I'll promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out behind her. Shen had his fingers tightly latched to her nose, making her sound, funny. The girl from before looked at him before dashing away." Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby looked for the other girl but lowered her head when she didn't see her.

Shen felt a bit offended that she didn't notice him completely yet. He let go of her nose and said, "So, Ruby. How you holding up?"

The Silver eyed girl looked at him before smiling. "At least I have you."

There was a thump and Shen turned around at a blonde boy who had crashed into him.

Ruby asked, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

The blonde groaned.

* * *

"All i'm saying is that motion sickness is much more a common problem then people let on!" The blonde explained.

"Look, i'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind" Ruby apologized.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Shen smirked.

"They , I hope they will, I mean my mom always says that... nevermind."

"So, I got this thing." Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, shocking Jaune.

"Whoa! is that a scythe?"

"It's also a cus-" Ruby was interrupted by Shen.

"It's also a gun." Jaune nodded in response.

"So what do you got?"

Jaune seemed to squirm before pulling out a sword.

"I got this sword."  
Ruby motioned for him to go on and so he did."Y-Yeah I got a shield too!" The sheathe he was using for the sword expanded into a shield. Shen could tell he was kind of intimidated by Ruby's scythe so he intervened.

"Come on you guys, time to head to the Amphitheater." He dragged the two into a different direction.

 **x-x**

 **Beacon Amphitheater...**

Shen was proud. He said Amphitheater correctly! he was learning bigger words.  
As he dragged the two into the large space, Ruby spotted her sister. "Oh, hey I gotta go, see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait!' Jaune said. "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Shen placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. sorry , I forgot about you..."

"Shen, Shen hong Lieren."

"Well then, lead the way Shen!"

The two made there way into a spot where they could see the podium. it was then they could here Weiss again, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and we can go paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly" Jaune heard her smiled towards Shen. Then Jaune heard this, "Or maybe even Muscular, Handsome and Wild over there!" Shen beat his chest and wiggled his eyebrows at Jaune. Before Jaune could say something, The mic was turned on.

* * *

 **[Insert Ozpin's Opening Speech Since I'm too lazy to type it out on a computer]**

* * *

"Well, that was dampening." Shen concurred.

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Jaune said to Weiss, pointing at himself. Shen facepalmed.

 **x-x**

 **Ballroom...**

Sleeping bags were set up all around the ballroom like scattered leaves in the fall. People were either playing around, changing or already sleeping. Ruby was over a small notebook, writing something in it. Suddenly Yang came out of nowhere and cheered.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"i'm not sure dad would approve all the boys though." Ruby said in return.

"I know I do." Yang purred.

her eyes drifted to that of a couple of boys with their shirts off, showing off or wrestling. Jaune suddenly came in with a onesie, ruining Yang's eye candy. Her eyes suddenly drifted somewhere else. Her lilac eyes landed on the well toned muscles of Shen. His six pack was shown in all it's glory. Multiple scars ran along his chest, one over one of his eyes. When he turned his back, Yang was greeted by a wide array of spikes. His tail looked heavy yet light. Shen was stretching in ways that would rip a man's groin in two. Shen noticed her looking at him and with a calm nod he winked at her.

Yang's cheeks turned crimson. She quickly tried to find a way of escape.

"S-So, what's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww. that's so cuuuuute!" Yang took a pillow to the face for that.

"S-Shut up! I didn't get to take any of my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune?He's.. nice! there you go, plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase! And don't forget Mr. Muscle man over there!" Yang's eyes darted towards Shen again, who was getting ready for bed.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'. down to 50."

"There's no such thing as 'negative friends'! You just made 2 friends and 1 enemy!" Yang took another pillow for that. "Look it's only been one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby peered over towards the girl from earlier.

"That girl..."

"You know her?"

"Not really... She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!"

Ruby was pulled up by Yang and dragged before the girl.

"Helloooo!" Yang waved at the girl. Ruby yanked her arm away as Yang continued." I believe you may know each other!"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby brought her hand out but retracted it when the girl looked back to her book." but you can call me.. crater..." Ruby mumbled something. before rubbing the back of her head." Actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

"So, what's your name?" yang asked.

"Blake."

"well, Blake, i'm Yang! ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"thanks."

"Go's great with your..." Yang didn't know what she was wearing so she just called out. "pajamas!"

"Right.."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. Until you leave."

There was an awkward silence before Ruby asked what book she was reading.

"well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's really lovely." Yang looked around awkwardly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!?" Someone called out. Blake quickly blew the lights out.

* * *

 **The Next day...**

Shen was already awake. He was busy eating away something humans called, pancakes. however, his stack seemed to be easily dwarfed by a bubbly ginger, who had a stack of over 35 pancakes, and watched as she sucked them all into her mouth like a vacuum. Shen got stared down by the ginger as if asking for his pancakes. Shen looked at the other person beside her. It was a boy with a strand of pink hair. He was looking at Shen, an expression of pity on his face. Shen slid the pancakes towards the girl before running off.

He slowed to a walk as he entered the locker rooms. The same two people were already in there. Shen decided not to question it as he walked past them. He stopped at his locker and opened it. he pulled out one thing. a small cut dust crystal. Shen was about 35 centimetres from Ruby. He noticed Yang and Ruby were in a deep conversation about Ruby growing up.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby put crescent rose into her locker before addressing Yang again. "Ok, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" Ruby crossed her arms, particularly proud of that 2nd statement.

"I'm-"

"But-"

Shen and Yang interrupted each other's sentences. They looked at each other, Shen with his stoic face and Yang, who for some reason seemed to be avoiding his stare. yang made a motion for him to go first. Shen turned to Ruby as if lecturing a youngling in his pack.

"Ruby, understanding a comrades or enemies arsenal may give you some sort of battle plan, ultimately such a plan would be useless if you don't have any comrades to assist you with that plan. Would you rather have no help but all the knowledge of your opponent? Or would you rather have comrades to fight beside you, without a shred of information on your opponent?" Shen looked towards Yang to see if he had missed anything. Yang nodded before speaking what she had to say.

"What about forming our teams? what then?" Yang asked her sister.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on you or Shen's team or something..." Ruby trailed off.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang started brushing her absurdly long hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby had got up in Yang's face pointing an a accusing finger at her. Shen decided to dodge out of the conversation and started to look for the others.

"W-what!? No! Of course I do, I just thought. I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the !? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

 **"BLERGH!"**

"Jesus Christ Horus, you ok?" Shen saw Horus on a bench, vomit all around him.

"Do not try the yellow water in that room." He pointed at the washroom. Shen facepalmed and sighed.

"You fucking idiot." Shen picked Horus up and led him to the door. "So where's Nardo and Gwen?" he asked. Horus' green face looked straight into him.  
He was greeted by an avalanche of vomit 1 second later. "Oh Fuck You!"

 **x-x**

 **Emerald Forest...**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. and today, your abilities will be evaluated in Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda announced.

Shen had drowned out the instructions, and instead decided to prepare himself for the eventual jump. He heard about these teams from Horus. God, he hoped that he would partner up with someone he knew. Jaune asked a question but Shen ignored it. The jump pad below him moved. launching him into the air. Just like when he performed a leap smash, Shen raised his elbow, preparing for the ground impact. He crashed into the dark forest, heavily, breaking the ground beneath him, before rushing into the shadowy trees.

* * *

 **LOOONG! LOOONG! LOOONG SCHLOOONG! LOOONG CONVESATIOOOOON!**

 **Shen: haha, your jealous of my long five iron?**

 **Azure: No, he's jealous of my sword.**

 **Thantos: You fucking idiots. He's jealous of my tall, thick dark tower.**

 **Grimm: S-Shut up, It's not like mine is small or something. *Cough Cough***

 **XD The grimm king is LOOSE**

 **S,A,T: More like the Grimm King is LIMP.**

 **Grimm; *pulls out spray bottle* Fucking c'mere.**


	16. Chapter 15: Initiation

**OH FOR FUCK SAKES! I forgot about the color rule. Welp. any OC that doesn't correspond to the color rule is automatically forfeit until fixed. Unless your OC is one of the monsters from Shear which by all means, fuck the color rule, Evolve isn't Remnant, right? Well, I said i wasn't going to post until november but why the hell not, It's almost halloween, I think.**

 **Thantos: What's the color rule?**

 **Shen and Azure: NANI!?**

 **Grimm: The Color rule is the rule that states, an OC in the RWBY universe must be correspondent to a color. Like Weiss Schnee, which means 'Snow White'**

 **Thantos: ohh. Wait. You didn't use the color rule for me?**

 **Grimm: I was an idiot back then. Your probably going to get revamped when I release the remastered version of TOAIR.**

 **Thantos: NNOOOO!**

 **Grimm: I don't own RWBY or Evolve, they belong to their respective owners. Some of these OC's were created by other people who requested that I use them. Those OC's belong to their Noble and Respected Owners.**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest...**

Horus screamed as he was catapulted into the air. It was a new feeling for him, flailing wildly while soaring through the sky. He had never been suspended in air before, unless it was jumping of a ledge. Even then, the fall was short. He reached the height of his rise and he could see the ruins Ozpin was talking about. He could also see Shen crashing into trees below him. Nardo and Gwen had warped to the ground earlier, making him the only one left in the air. He watched a spear narrowly pass him and slam into a tree, catching someone. Horus looked down at the forest before realising he was still in the air. Horus screamed as he plummeted like a rock towards the ground, eyes firmly shut. Horus felt something crash into him, something warm. Horus opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of Shen. The two shared glances.

"God, you're heavy." Shen smirked before dropping him to the ground. Shen scowled at a bush and raised his fists.

"H-Hey!" Horus yelled. He went ignored as Shen rushed into the bush, swinging at something. Horus looked confused until the thing Shen was swinging at was thrown out the bush and in front of him. It was an ugly thing, resembling something of a bear. Horus got up quickly and raised his fists like Shen did. The bear thing got up and swung its massive paw at him. Horus was knocked into a couple of trees before the thing pounced on him. Horus simply kicked the thing off him, into another tree. Apparently, the creature began to fade away.

"So your mediocre in fighting as well?" Shen lifted Horus off the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Horus pointed at the fading black entity.

"Grimm. It's one of the many creatures that the people in this academy are learning to fight." Horus snorted in amusement.

"I imagine how well that's going for them. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Shen growled.

"Vengeance for drawing pink polka dots on my tail." he huffed.

"Come on, you've got to admit it was funny!"

"God your worse than Shade after rejecting 12 males. Come, lets go before I decide to pin you to a tree and let the grimm play with your organs."

Horus gulped before chasing after Shen.

 **x-x**

 **2 Minutes later...**

With the help of Horus. Shen led the way through the forest, mercilessly wiping out any grimm that stood in their way. Shen and Horus shared some idle conversation while fighting. Shen asking about the Blood Tusks while Horus asked about Shen's past.

"I'm just saying, gunfire is just a noise, It can't annoy you that much." Horus slammed a beowolf into the ground.

"Gunfire was the only warning I got when the humans attacked the Harbingers." Shen squished another beowolf's skull in his hands. Horus gasped.

"Are you saying that the Crimson Claws was not the pack you were born in?" Horus brought a devastating blow to an ursa, who's face caved in. It was an eternity before Shen finally answered.

"Yes." Shen brought a nearby rock up before dropping down upon a boarbatusk, killing it. It was quiet now between the two, until they could finally see the clearing with the ruins.

His eyes widened. He saw a scorpion or 'Deathstalker' bring his stinger, about to bring it down on a vulnerable began to sprint, attempting to save Ruby. That chance however, was taken away from him when Snowflake suddenly casted an ice wall, freezing the Deathstalker and it's tail.

Horus' eyes widened in surprise and stopped in front of the ice wall. Shen halted immediately. _'Holy hell, so this is the true power of dust?'_ Shen pulled out the crystal from earlier. _'So what does this do?'_ Shen quickly put the crystal back in his pocket when he heard his name being called by a certain cookie monster. Shen and Horus got to the group, seeing Nardo and Gwen.

"What took you so long?" Gwen asked, Black King in her hand. Horus and Shen ignored her, looking at the sky, where a giant nevermore was circling.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune asked, pointing at the black bird.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss answered.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby added. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that's a plan I can get behind." Ruby, Jaune and Shen went into the ruins and grabbed an artifact. which apparently are chess pieces. Shen watched the ice wall begin the crack as the deathstalker begin to free itself.

"It's time we left." The green ninja said.

"Right" Ruby agreed. "Let's go!" Ruby and the others ran towards the cliffs. They hid behind some pillars when the Nevermore flew over them.

The nevermore sat atop some ruins located between the cliffside and them. It screeched out a challenge.

"Well that's great." Yang said.

"You are a true optimist Yang." Shen said in annoyed expression. Jaune noticed the trees behind them moving, revealing the same Deathstalker, free from it's captivity.

"Oh Man, run!" Jaune yelled.

"Nora Distract it!" Everybody ran towards the ruins, while the ginger from before pulled out her weapon. Shen clenched her ears when the newly named Nora fired her grenade launcher. The nevermore flew away just as the Deathstalker came from behind and attempted to strike. Blake and the ninja intercepted. allowing Weiss to use her glyphs to get Nora away. The redhead that was with Jaune said go, before pulling out her rifle and started to pepper the armored scorpion with dust bullets, allowing Blake to make it to the bridge.

Shen heard a caw and yelled to everyone, "Get Down!" The nevermore burst through the bridge, tearing the team apart. The redhead, the girl with the bow and the ninja on one side, the rest on the other.

"We need to get over there! They need help!" Jaune yelled. Shen picked up Jaune before tossing him towards the other side. He then grabbed the ginger. Before tossing her, Shen said, "You owe me my pancakes." He tossed her, which she then transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer and smashing the grimm's carapace. She then bumped into Blake, pushing her off. Shen watched as said girl pull out some sort of grapple hook tech and jump onto the nevermore. She brought her katana down its back, damaging the bird, before jumping safely back onto the bridge. Gwen and Nardo noticed some beowolf's climbing the ruins pillars and jumped into the fight. Horus whistled as Gwen cut down 3 Beowolves with relative ease. Nardo had played it smart, dropping a large piece of stone down, catching and dragging grimm down with it.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" The nevermore circled back around, soaring towards the four. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fired their weapons, but the effects didn't stop the nevermore. It crashed through the ruins, causing the four to fall. Gwen, Horus and Nardo managed to jump away from the falling debris, but Shen wasn't so lucky. He had fallen through into the ravine. While the others managed to find their way back up, he did not. His saving grace was when he directed himself into one of the ravine's rocky sides, and held on for dear life. _'Damnit.'_

 **x-x**

"Shen!" Yang yelled out. She had watched him barely hang onto the cliffside. Shen looked to be struggling. That proved true two seconds later when his fingers slipped and he fell 4 feet before catching himself on an outcropping. Yang watched him slowly climb up.  
"He'll make it up." said Shen's partner. "Might wanna focus on the overgrown carrion bird though." Shen's partner joined up with the other faunus. Yang sighed before hopping on the top of a pillar before firing at the bird as it passed.

"None of this is working." Weiss said in frustration.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Ruby said. Ruby used the recoil of Crescent Rose to blast herself towards Blake.

On the other side, things were faring a little better. Jaune and his partner Pyrrha along with Nora and Ren had charged the Deathstalker. Pyrrha slid and deflected one of the Deathstalkers pincers and hit it. The Deathstalker tried to attack with the other, but Jaune blocked it, allowing Pyrrha to hit it as well. The two shield bearers kept the pincers in place while Ren fired his SMG's at the Deathstalkers eyes. He dodged the stinger and jumped onto it as the Deathstalker lifted it up. As he held on, Ren fired at the stinger, trying to destroy it. Nora fired her grenade launcher, hitting the pincers as the deathstalker hits Jaune and Pyrrha back. Pyrrha threw her javelin at the Deathstalker's eyes, making it pop. The deathstalker shrieked, and threw Ren off it's tail. Ren slammed into a column, knocking him out of the fight. As Jaune got up, he noticed the Deathstalker's tail was getting lose, it's muscles barely holding onto the heavy stinger.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

"Done!" Pyrrha threw her shield like a discus, into the Deathstalker's stinger. The stinger came off and landed onto the Deathstalker, penetrating its armor. The shield came back to Pyrrha.

"Nora, Nail It!"

"heads up!" Nora called to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha held her shield up, and jumped when Nora hopped on. The momentum sent Nora into the air with her hammer. She quickly went back down, nailing the Deathstalker with it's stinger. The bridge bent, sending Jaune and Pyrrha over the Deathstalker. Pyrrha's sword was caught by her as she fell in a pose. Jaune landed clumsily beside her, while Nora landed on her butt. Ren, who had just woken up collapsed beside Pyrrha. The Deathstalker fell over, almost hitting Shen.

Jaune and the others watched the Nevermore come back towards Ruby and her group.

Yang fired at the thing, missing a few shots. She jumped into it's mouth, holding it's beak open with her absurd strength. As she fired her dust shells, she yelled.

"I. HOPE. YOUR. HUNGRY!"

Yang jumped off just as the Nevermore smashed itself into the cliff. She switched with Weiss, who froze the Nevermore in place. Weiss quickly ran back with her glyphs. Blake tossed her whip pistol at Yang, who caught it. They stuck both of their ends between columns, making a makeshift slingshot. Ruby used her weapon to stretch it. Weiss came by and cast a glyph behind her.

"Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph, can I?"

"Can y-" Said Ruby, unaware of Weiss' sarcasm.

"Of course I can!"

Ruby faced the stuck Nevermore. The Glyph turned red, and Ruby fired. She was catapulted into the Nevermore, catching it's neck with her scythe. Weiss put up a line of speed glyphs which Ruby ran up, firing to keep the speed. The nevermore was dragged away with it, destroying the cliff side. It's head was chopped off when it got stuck by the overhang of the cliff. It's body fell to a mess below.

"Well. that was a 's hope it doesn't get to her _head_." Weiss and Blake groaned.

"Now for the important part, climbing this cliff." Blake said.

 **MRRRRROOOOWWWWW!**

Something related to a cow noise echoed behind them. Something was coming. If the shaking ground, moving trees and startled birds were any indication. Out from the trees came a creature. It had Goat legs, it was almost completely covered in bone armor. It was larger than the Deathstalker and probably weighed so much more. It had big arms, and in one of its arms was a large boulder with runes and symbols on it. The menacing teeth at the end of the muzzle was puny compared to the large set of horns it showed off.

 **x-x**

"A Minos!? I thought they went extinct!" Glynda yelled in shock and surprise.

"So it seems Salem has made her move. But what the motive behind this move means, is still unknown." Ozpin sighed, drinking his coffee.

 **x-x**

Shen heard that bull call. _'Oh god.'_ He attempted to climb up, but the next grabbable ledge was too far too reach. he pulled out the dust crystal. There were sounds of fighting, and he could hear Yang yell a battle cry. He couldn't clearly see, but if he had to guess, they'd engaged the beast. He looked at the dust crystal. _'It would take a blast of energy to get out of this ravine. That girl did say, dust was energy propellant? sigh, here I go..'_ The ground shook and the dust crystal fell out of his hands. With a curse, Shen tried grabbing it before it fell. He accidentally knocked it into his mouth. He swallowed. _'Shit.'_ He felt something familiar deep inside. It was a nostalgic feeling that he only felt back at Shear. _'Oh God. Here it-'_

Shen coughed out blood.

 **x-x**

Yang dodged another attack from the Minos. her punches don't hurt the thing. And when she tried to use her semblance, the thing didn't even flinch! Perhaps jumping into the fight with only 25% of her aura left wasn't such a good idea. her partner Blake was beside her, panting. Shen's partner had tanked most of the attacks, only to be knocked out when the Minos kicked him into a tree. Apple falling onto his head. The two other faunus had become tired, their energy being wasted on missed and desperate attacks. Not even Ruby's armor penetrating bullets could stop it! For Monty's sake this wasn't working.

"Nardo... Did you just feel that?" asked the Purple haired Faunus. The Crimson haired faunus nodded in agreement. The Minos has stopped attacking, probably feeling what the two faunus were talking about. Her partner Blake turned around. Yang slowly followed her gaze. The ravine from earlier came into view. Ruby and Weiss had backed away from the edge, as if seeing something shocking.

Then a large, clawed arm reached over the edge. The creature hoisted itself up. It easily stood the same size as the Minos. it had patterns of Red on Black. an iconic scar on it's face. What made her sense the oddness of the situation was its eyes. It was glowing orange. The spikes on its back seemed to resemble something she saw once.  
Yang felt as if she knew what that thing is. The thing roared menacingly.

 ***Goliath Roar***

Ruby and Weiss pulled out their weapons expecting a fight, but surprisingly, the beast passed them towards the Minos. The Minos roared a challenge, the beast seemed to roar back, as if answering. It happened so suddenly. Yang didn't know what started it, her yell of surprise, or the Mino's snort. The two Titans clashed against one another.  
The Beast brought it's long claws down the Mino's free arm, actually ripping through the armor. The Mino's retaliated with 5 swift swings of its boulder. Blood spewed from the creature's mouth. The Crimson beast picked up a nearby boulder and smashed it against the Minos chest.

The Bull staggered back before snorting in anger. It brought the boulder up, intending to smash the creature's skull. That plan was torn apart by a torrent of violent flames. The Beast breathed primal fire at the Minos, severely burning it. The Minos dropped the boulder and covered its face. Exactly to the creatures plans. The creatures tail whipped around, tripping the Minos. The Minos tried to lift itself up until the beast suddenly pounced on it. It's claws ripped through its armor like a rake on a leave pile. Any resistance from the Minos was brutally retaliated by crushing blows from the Crimson animal's fists. It finally ended the Minos by taking both horns and tearing them off with a violent crunch. Yang shuddered at the action. The creature didn't let up however, by stabbing the Minos' neck with its horns until finally stabbing both horns into its eyes, one horn in each eye. The Minos spasmed before going limp.  
As if it weren't enough, the bloodthirsty animal tore the MInos head clean off before tossing it to the side. It stood up and breathed another burst of fire.

 ***Goliath Victory Roar***

The crimson creature turned around and looked at Yang. Orange met Lilac for a split second before the beast crashed into the dirt. As soon as it's knees hit the ground, the Beast turned to ash. In replace of the Beast, was nude, unconscious Shen. The two faunus and Shen's partner ran to him. Still the shock was shared amongst them all.

 _'W-W-What did I just witness?'_

 **x-x**

"S-So you were right Professor. He is the God Of The Hunt."

"Yes, now we need to prepare for Salem's next move." Ozpin turned and began to walk back to his office.

* * *

 **Well. that was weird. Shen turning into a Goliath because of dust sounds dumb right?**  
 **Here's my explanation. In the game Evolve, one must eat to evolve. Eating gives us energy right? So if someone were to eat a dust crystal, wouldn't that make them explode? Well, Monsters need strong stomach acids in order for them to digest some of the harder things they swallow, and a dust crystal is pure energy, so if Shen were to digest the dust that quickly, His 'Transform Meter' (what I'm calling it now) will fill up.**

 **I think I covered anything. tell me if I missed anything and I'll add onto it.**

 **Fav or Follow if you wish.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **The Grimm King is Loose.**

 **Azure, Shen and Thantos: More like the Weeb king lol.**

 **Grimm: *Pulls out riot hose***

 **Shen: Fuck.**


	17. Chapter 16: Teams

**Azure: Grimm, we need to talk.**

 **Grimm: You Need Something?**

 **Azure: Me, Shen and Thantos have been talking to someone.**

 **Grimm:Who?**

 **Derek: The Guy who's arm you cut off and the same guy who lost his eyes cause of you!**

 **Grimm: Aw Shit.**

 **Derek: Hands behind your head, slowly.**

 **Grimm: Nah fam.**

 **Derek: *Cocks Riot hose***

 **Grimm: Aww shit.**

 **Derek:Say it.**

 **Grimm: To the guy that made Omni, sure.**

 **Derek: And?**

 **Grimm: I don't own RWBY or Evolve.**

 **Derek: You're missing something.**

 **Grimm: Three more monsters are needed and Criminals are now almost filled up with The Welder, The Ram and Garo.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary...**

Shen groaned. He immediately noticed that he was in a bed. He was in hospital clothing, with his clothes on a nearby chair.  
He got off the bed and quickly changed. As he took a look at his surroundings, he assumed that he was in a medical ward of some sort. The white curtains blocked his view of the other patients and the equally shiny white floor felt cold. He felt his dress shirt catch on something and looked at what it was. It was an Iv cord, pumping some sort of liquid into him. He tore it off with a grunt. Unfortunately for him, that grunt alerted someone outside.

"Shen?" Yang asked, pushing the curtains to the side. Shen was in the middle of putting on his pants, giving Yang a pretty good look. Yang blushed a bit before saying. "Woah, I you could line 5 parrots side by side on that perch!" Shen gave a confused look before zipping his pants. He put on the rest of his clothing just as quickly. After doing so, he finally gave attention to the blonde.

"Need something?"

In an instant, Yang had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the infirmary. Outside, were the same people from initiation. Yang let go and stood beside Ruby. Shen didn't know what to say. "erm, hi?" The group looked at each other in confusion. He added, "I don't know some of you." The group gave a collection of understanding, nodding at him. Horus, Gwen and Nardo had their eyes glued to him.

"Well, you know me." Jaune pointed at himself. He pointed at his partner. "That's Pyrrha."

"Hello!" The redhead waved with a smile. Shen just nodded. Jaune continued,

"That's Ren and Nora."

"Hiya there! Wait a minute, GASP! Your that guy who gave me the pancakes! Oh were going to be best buddies! Well not _best_ best buddies, Ren is my Best buddy, but you can be my Second Best Bestie! I Know a Pancake restaurant in Vale, Why'll were there we can go break some le-" Shen just silenced her out in his mind and looked at Ren. Ren nodded respectfully. He looked at the girl with the bow. Shen could tell something was off with her. _'She doesn't smell like a human. Faunus perhaps?'_

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake stated.

"Nice to meet you Blake."

She flinched, which made Shen more suspicious. _'Hold on, wasn't she that girl on the train?'_

"So what did I miss?" Shen asked Yang. Yang swiftly moved her head to meet his gaze.

"Not much, some guy dropped off some clothes for you. Why'll were all waiting for the teams to form, We all wanted to ask you something." Shen raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"What the hell did we see during initiation? You turned into a massive creature, fought off that Minos. You Breathed Fire For Monty's sake!"

"Oh, that." Shen laughed sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head." Natural abilities." He noticed Gwen had a face of disbelief and psychically added, **_'I'll explain later.'_** Pyrrha, Jaune and Ruby had a stupefied expression. Ren and Blake nodded, already processing this information. Yang was more interested in his chest, probably thinking something that he didn't wanna know about. Nora's eyes were glittering. Weiss' face was priceless.

"Nowhere in history had natural abilities allowed people to change!"

"Evolution has given things to you that us Primal Faunus don't. And we have been given things that you Humans and Faunus don't have."

"Your A Primal Faunus!" Blake suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Blake quickly hid behind her book, a flush of embarrassment on her face.

"They are too." Shen pointed at Gwen, Nardo and Horus. **_'Your suffering with me.'_** Horus grunted in response. Without warning, the intercom turned on.

 **"Will All Initiates Report To The Auditorium For Teams."**

"Finally!" Ruby dashed towards the Auditorium with her enhanced speed. Weiss and Blake quickly ran after her. Yang's eyes were still glued to Shen's pants. Shen waved his hand in front of her, breaking the trance.

"Huh?" Yang asked confused.

"Your friends ran off" Shen pointed down the hall. Yang quickly cursed, while thanking him, before running to catch up. His gaze turned to Jaune, only to find that he and his group disappeared as well. He looked at the last remaining people.

"So how did you transform?" Gwen asked, her curious mind at work.

"Ate dust." Shen stated simply, before walking to the Auditorium. Gwen looked at him in a similar way to Weiss.

"What do you mean you ate dust!?" Gwen hurried to catch up. Horus and Nardo looked at each other before following.

 **x-x**

 **Auditorium...**

When Gwen had finally caught up to Shen, they had entered the Auditorium and quickly immersed themselves into the massive group of initiates. For some odd reason, Gwen noticed that people have decided to stay away from Shen, leaving a 2 foot circle around him. Around him were faces of varied expression. Some were generally scared. Others had a look of disgust on their face, while only a few seemed apathetic. Gwen's brow twitched before looking around herself, Nardo and Horus. Nobody seemed to mind them. ' _They don't know him.'_ Gwen told herself. _'If they knew who he was, they'd show him more respect.'_ Gwen looked back at Shen, who seemed unfazed by this action. _'He doesn't seem to care.'_ Gwen had always been an enigma. Thinks differently from the pack, acts differently from the pack. It was at those times when she looked at Shen with respect. He can easily brush actions off where she wouldn't be able to.

Professor Ozpin appeared on stage, earning a scowl from Gwen. While to many, he seemed very trustworthy. To her however, Ozpin held too many secrets, making her very distrustful to him. While she had treated Nardo the same way, it was a bit unfair to do so. After the two shared some conversation while Shen was knocked out, she grew to trust him more. It was then that Ozpin began to call up people for teams.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin announced. The auditorium erupted in with cheers and clapping. "The four of your retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward you will work as Team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester" The four came off the stage as Ozpin called the next team. " Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc." jaune's eyes widened. and asked,

"M-Me?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin responded. Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune, only to underestimate her strength and knock Jaune over, earning him a few laughs from the crowd. Jaune laughed sheepishly before getting back up. The newly named Team JNPR got off as Ozpin called the next list of names." Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day on, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Weiss' mouth was agape with shock as Yang hugged her little sister tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ozpin motioned for them to move off the stage.

"And finally, Gwendolyn Huntress, Horus Stonedge, Nardo Jaeger, and Shen Hong Lieren." Gwen sighed and got onto the platform. She looked at Ozpin, who's face seemed completely neutral. "Gwendolyn, Nardo. You two have retrieved the one of the Black King pieces." his gaze turned towards Shen and Horus. "Shen, Horus. While you two have been seen taking the other black king piece, Shen had dropped it on the way back." There were murmurs coming from the crowd. "Under normal circumstances, you two would be expelled from the school and try again next year." There were a few angry yells most of them Ruby, Yang and Jaune.

"That's not fair!"

"Let them in!"

Ozpin made a motion to calm down. the students assembled went dead silent.

"I believe I said under normal circumstances." Ozpin pointed at the screen. On the screen above them was a video of Shen fighting the Minos. Some of the students gasped in genuine surprise of Shen's power. While the others seem to squirm under the brutality of Shen's executions. There were smaller grimm watching from the forest. The grimm suddenly backed off when Shen finished of the Minos."Turning into a monster that even the grimm fear, it would be a waste to lose such a talent to Atlas Academy." The screen changed, showing their faces. "From this day forward, you will work together as, Team SHGN (Shogun). led by, Shen Hong Lieren." Shen blinked before sighing in exasperation and annoyance. _'So he really does hate ordering people around.'_ Ozpin noticed Shen's sigh and whispered to himself.

"Things are shaping up to be.. an interesting year."

 **x-x**

 **New Calico Parliament Building...**

Kasai was busy tearing into a freshly killed canyon strider. blood stained the walls of the building he now currently resided in. The building was in ruins now after the siege. The Azure creature was the first monster ever, to successfully lead the whole of the monsters to victory over the humans. He had brought the whole of the monster population under his foot after slaughtering the entire Gorgon population. As he tore into the strider's leg, a scent that filled his nostrils alerted him of intruders. He rose onto his haunches and roared.

 **"WHO GOES THERE?!"**

"My, My, My. What a beautiful specimen." A human voice called out.

 **"You dare compare me to a lowly lab rat?!"** Kasai growled angrily. He lashed out, knocking a pillar down.

"If course not. But I like you Kasai, and I have a business proposal for you." Kasai huffed in annoyance.

 **"Show yourself then coward, then we'll talk."** As if on order, a woman walked out from behind a corner. To Kasai's surprise however, the human's scent was different than other humans. she looked different too. The black dress cloak thing dragged along the floor, making it look like she was floating. The white hair the human had was in a bun, with spider like legs sticking out the end. The extremely pale skin and black eyes was the clicker for Kasai.

 **"What do you want human?"**

"I prefer to be called, your majesty if you will. But since your so eager, allow me to tell you a tidbit of information."

 **"Go on."** Kasai began to listen to the woman. She spoke of things that Kasai seemed to enjoy. Strong and challenging hunters. Endless hunts. a chance for more glory. When she stopped speaking, Kasai asked her what's wrong. She then spoke three words. Three words that brought him to a near rage.

"Shen is alive."

 **"WHAT! THAT DISGUSTING PIG IS STILL ALIVE!? GRRARRGH!"** The woman smirked.

"If the others find out Shen still lives, your pack will abandon you."

 **"WHICH IS WHY I'M KILLING HIM FIRST! WHERE IS SHEN?!"**

"Patience. Gather your forces, and i'll lead you to Shen."

 **"It's a deal. Before I shake your hand though. What's your name?"**

"Salem. Queen of the Grimm."

* * *

 **Decision time for Salem and Kasai! There will be an explanation on how Salem actually got there. Oooh, Is that a ship I here coming on? What? a Salem x Kasai ship? Nah that's physically impossible.**

 **Shen: HOLD THE FUCK UP! THAT BITCH IS COMING HERE?!**

 **Azure: Ha lol, seems your nemesis is the first to Appear XD. *Ruby breaks through the window***

 **Ruby: Hold it right there fiend!**

 **Azure:Err, Grimm wha-**

 **Grimm: NOw back to your regularly scheduled Omake.**

* * *

 **Sex related puns...**

Shen and Yang were on a stage, preparing to aim sex puns at each other. Yang went first.

"Blowjobs sure are a mouthful."

"geez, that pun was hard for me to swallow. Especially when science got me this!" Shen pulls his pants down.

"Alright, pass me a microscope."

"You know, if you were to join a saggy tit competition, not only would you win first place. You'd wipe the floor with 'em!"

"What kind of bees make milk? Boobies!" The crowd groaned.

Horus suddenly kicked down the door and yelled into a microphone.

"How do you make 5 pounds of fat look good? you put a nipple on it!" He looked at Shen and slapped Shen's chest. He then looked at Yang. " What do you call the space between a pair of fake breasts? Silicon Valley! WOO HOOO!"

Shen and Yang punched Horus on both sides of the face.

* * *

 **I suck at puns and shit. Fav/follow if you wish. reviews are happily encouraged as long as no flame comes to life.**


	18. Chapter 17: Talks

**I Am The One: NDGO Harem is just plain impossible. And btw, I don't know any good jokes.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Evolve. They belong to their respective owners. Some of these OC's are not made by me, They belong to their noble and respected owners.**

* * *

 **Edit:10/31/17: Few Minor Touch ups around the place.**

* * *

 **Junior's Club...**

Roman Torchwick was busy waiting. He had asked Junior for a private room so that he and his, _friends_. could talk. Roman sat upon a velvet couch, which surrounded a small table. He took a whiff of his cigarette before the door to the room slammed smell alone alerted Roman of who the person figure came in. He was someone Roman never did like working with.

The imposing figure was 6 and a half feet. The figure had no skin showing. His face was covered by a dark grey scarf which end freely flaps in the wind. His eyes were covered by some tinted goggles. He had a 1920's gangster fedora,(Which was much more expensive than Roman's entire outfit.) set squarely atop his head. He was wearing a long trench coat that reached to his shins, it's sash tied shut. The muddy work boots echoed heavily on the tile floor. The welding gloves on his hands were tightly locked to the sleeves of the trench coat. On top of the gloves were gauntlets. The gauntlets had a blowtorch on top of a spinning base, turning into a flaming buzzsaw. The controls for this mechanism were hidden beneath the gloves he dare not take off.

"Welder." Roman gulped.

"Roman." Welder cracked his knuckles while making a threatening tone.

"S-So how's the murderi-" Roman couldn't finish his sentence as Welder suddenly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a wall.

"I'm Not. A Fucking. Murderer. I'm a fucking bounty hunter. You clear?" Welder's grip went steel. Roman quickly nodded, and the Welder dropped him. Roman massaged his throat as he got back into his seat. "So is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" Welder was now sitting on the other side of the table, inspecting one of the various bombs he had.

"Perhaps we should wait for the others to come before I answer that."

Welder held a gaze Roman could only assume was annoyance.

"Roman, you know I work alone. I can't do my job if I have pussies like you with me." Welder put the bomb into his coat.

"Hey! I'm actually offended by that!"

"You should be." another voice came from outside. the two turned their gazes to the man speaking.

The man stood at 6'78. He had black hair with a small ahoge sticking out the top. He had fair skin and dull blue eyes, giving an almost lifeless look. The faded trench coat he wore was shredded. There were bullet holes, tears in the fabric, even a dog bite seemed evident on the trench coats extremely long sleeves. He had forest camo jeans that loosely held onto his waist. The man was also wearing some rubber shoes. There was a trident, firmly placed on his back.

"Roman, you hired an amateur." Welder groaned into his hands. "He's going to screw this up."

"And how would you know?"

"Garo, you look pathetic." Roman added. Roman felt the air around him dissipate for a few seconds, before coming back. Roman took a gulp of air. "N-Nevermind." Garo rushed to his seat before taking a huge gulp out of Roman's drink. He was going to complain until the air around him disappeared again. He quickly annihilated any thought of speaking.

"Anybody else Roman? Or is it a 3 man 'team'?" Welder said team in a sick and disgusted tone. Roman looked at Garo and Welder before continuing.

"There's two more, but one of them couldn't make it tonight."

"So who's the last one?" Garo asked.

"That would be me." a young voice came from the door. everyone turned their heads towards the boy in picture. It was a young man, who seemed to look a little too classy. he was currently wearing a grey suit and tie. The fedora he was wearing had horns protruding through the material. His hair and skin was almost as white as the Schnee's. The red pearls darted around, as if measuring or sizing up everyone in the room.

"Good evening Ram. Horns holding up alright?" Roman smirked, bending his hat a bit. Ram scoffed before shutting the door behind him.

"Ooooh a child, what's next? A Fuckin' Flying Unicorn?!" Ram's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't even look threatening."

"Welder, give Ram some respect alright? He's with us, whether you like it. Or not."

"Save me your bullcrap Garo. The only reason you defend him is because he was like you when you were younger." Garo growled at this. "Ahh yes, young Garo brutally abused by his mother and father. Guess what fucker, It's the things that traumatises us, that makes us what we are, you hear me?! If this Fucking Greenhorn doesn't Man the fuck up, we're all going to die. Got It?"

"Can we get back on track kids, or does daddy need to bend you all over the knee?" roman regretted saying that as Ram pulled out what looked to be a slingshot and loaded it with what looked to be a spiked ball before aiming it at him. Garo brandished his Trident again, and gave Roman a simply shake of his head. Welder however, seemed very pissed, already having his rotating blowtorches at the ready sear his flesh. Roman started to sweat. He apologised swiftly, then sat down. As soon as everything got in order, roman spoke.

"You three men have been chosen by my boss. My boss was the missing person if you haven't got that yet." Roman poured a glass of whiskey. "She has a proposition for all of us." the three leaned in, wanting to know. Roman sighed." If we steal enough dust,for the Vytal festival, she'll use her influence and clear our criminal profile." Ram looked at him, confused. Garo just sat there contemplating. Welder flat out disapproved of it. "so it's just me that wants the escape card?"

"Why should we do what she says?" Ram asked.

"She burned the last guy who defied her orders to a crisp."

"Can we get whatever reward we want?"

"Yes we can, if it's money, they will give it, if it's power they will also give it. hell, pussy. Of course they'll give you someone to share your nights with."

"I'll think on it." Ram confirmed.

Garo nodded. Welder sighed.

"I still work alone." The goggled man growled.

* * *

 **Team SHGN's new dorm room...**

Shen looked at the card in his hand. He and his newly formed team stood outside the room in the hall. By coincidence, Their room was right beside Team RWBY's room. Which was just across from Team JNPR's room. He slid the card down the lock and it clicked. the light on the lock switched from red to green, so Shen opened the door. It was a lot like the room they were staying in last time. The only difference was the open window. Shen walked in before collapsing onto the bed. Gwen and Nardo quickly followed suit. Horus just sighed, arms crossed. Horus was wondering what to do next until Shen answered for him, as if reading his mind.

"You three can go introduce yourselves. I need to sleep." Horus huffed before picking Shen up by the legs. Shen gave out a growl and his arms flailed wildly.

"No, your coming with us since they barely know anything about you."

"As your Leader, I order you to let me go."

"Nope."

"Your not gonna listen to me even if I say no?"

"Yep."

"L-Let's just get this over with so I can sleep." Shen groaned.

"Finally, answer I agree with." Horus dropped Shen and walked out the door with Nardo and Gwen. Shen staggered behind. When Shen finally got to the doorway, Shen had already knocked on the door, killing off any chance of escape he might've had. The door swung open, revealing the face of Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby.

"Oh hi guys! didn't know you were here!" Ruby acknowledged. Shen stretched a little before engaging in the conversation.

"I guess I haven't really introduced you to each other. have I?" Weiss noded. Shen cleared his throat before calmly saying, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Errr. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Meet Horus Stonedge, Gwendolyn Huntress and Nardo Jaeger." The four waved at the three before Shen suddenly yawned. "I'm going to take a nap so just enjoy each other's company. See you tomorrow." there were collective goodnights as Shen retreated back into his room.

Horus looked his back before sighing. He grabbed Horus by the tail and forcefully dragged him into team RWBY's room. Shen just groaned, clearly not amused with the action. Horus brought Shen onto one of the beds before leaning onto the wall. RWBY sat on their own beds, with Yang sitting right beside his leader. Nardo and Gwen sat on some chairs in the room. Horus spoke first.

"We all are kinda bored in our room so we thought we could visit. Maybe, share a few tales about our life?" Ruby nodded before replying.

"Of course! That's a great idea!" Ruby made herself comfy atop her bed before asking. "So who's going first?" Horus looked at Gwen, Who looked at Nardo. Nardo turned his gaze towards Weiss, who looked at Blake, who looked at Yang. Yang looked at Ruby before Ruby looked at Shen. Shen twitched suddenly, as if remembering something bad.

"M-Me first?" Shen's pupils flicked about the room. everyone except Horus nodded. Shen sighed before fixing his posture. He talked quietly. "I was Leader of a tribe at one point in my life."

"A Leader!?" Weiss and Yang yelled.

"To A tribe!?" Ruby and Blake asked.

"We lived outside of Vale, living off the land and such." Shen continued. "We barely have any grimm related problems. Guess it's dominance in the field eh?" Weiss and Yang nodded, the latter doing it in a rather dumbfounded fashion."That all changed when I was betrayed. And before you ask, No. I don't wanna talk about it." Shen flicked his eyes towards Nardo. Nardo then spoke about himself and his past life.

"Never really had a family. Grew up all alone in the wild. I actually recently met up with these guys."The Magma colored teen look at Gwen. Gwen sighed before speaking her piece in a way that somehow made Horus tear up.

"While my leader seems very trusting of you, you'll need to earn such trust from me. I'm sorry but i'm not speaking." Before Shen could give Gwen a taste of Alpha presence, Gwen had used a dirty trick she'd picked up when she watched a huntress from earlier make some sort of face that got the hunter to do what she wanted. Shen squirmed before reluctantly dropping it. Gwen smiled in satisfaction before motioning to Horus. Horus cleared his throat before beginning.

"I was once part of a tribe, like Shen. Although my life was much more different. I was thrown into the power struggles between the tribes. I was fighting on the frontlines, actual war. I witnessed death, on both sides, I lamented it. Surprisingly, the battlefield was when I first met Shen." Horus looked at Shen. "I fought him during a raid on his tribe. We were quite equal then. even developed a rivalry at the time. When the conflict between our tribes ended, me and Shen became good friends. We saw shit that nobody our age should've seen. With him as leader, and I as a second in command to another, we created something long sought after. Peace."

"Well, I certainly respect your diplomatic ways despite what happened, beforehand." Weiss said.

"You guys are amazing!" Ruby yelled in awe.

"Seems like someone's slightly turned on." Blake purred. Yang quickly dragged Blake into the washroom. Shen and Horus looked at each other before they both shrugged.

"I think we all need to turn in for the night." Nardo said, yawning.

"Night guys!" Ruby waved goodbye.

Team SHGN got into their rooms and tucked themselves in. But not before Gwen asked something.

"Shen. Why did we enroll ourselves into an academy made solely to kill us?" It took a Shen an eternity to answer it.

"Gwen, one's destiny doesn't show itself till the person is ready. For now, this would be the perfect place to kill time and learn about the enemy until that day arrives." Gwen nodded. Horus watched as the two succumbed to sleep. Before Horus could rest, his mind suddenly told him something he should've remembered.

 **x-x**

Yang sneezed loudly, waking up all of team RWBY.

"Come On Xiao Long!" Weiss berated.

"Yang go to sleep!" Ruby complained.

"Your so loud." Blake covered both her ears and for some reason, her bow.

 _'Why do I have a feeling someone's thinking about me?'_

 **x-x**

Salem looked at the creation Watts and her made. It was a big structure, like a door. It had this massive thing Watts called a dust power generator, which fueled the thing. Watts flipped a switch when Salem gave him a nod. The mechanism whirred, and like something out of a sci-fi movie, a rift opened, creating a portal. From that portal someone came out.

"YOU BITCH! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME TURNING INTO A HUMAN!" The figure said. The man was about 7.1 feet in height. He had spikes adorning his back. The tail was long. He was also nude. His muscles were giant, and the scowl on his face made him look menacing. There was a different glow to his eyes. It was blue. The shade of the person's hair was navy man growled when he saw Watts. Behind him, were more people like him, all sharing some sort of resemblance to the leader in the front.

"Kasai. Glad you could make it." Salem smiled.

Kasai let out a grunt.

* * *

 **Grimm: Peace and quiet, something I've missed.**

 **Azure falls out of the closet while Thantos, derek and Shen fall on top of him.**

 **Grimm:OI! Get back in your rooms! *Attacks them with riot hose***

 **Grimm: I appreciate any reviews and feedback, just no flame. The SYOC is still open!. Fav/Follow if you wish.**

 **The Grimm King is Loose!**

 **Now onto the Halloween Omake!**

* * *

Shen and Horus barged into team RWBY's room without warning.

"Holy Oum guys, what's the matter?" Yang asked.

"Today is All Hallows Eve."

"Halloween?" Ruby asked.

"All Hallows Eve is the day when all the tribes except for those with the Wraith Subspecies lock their doors." Horus explained.

"Because It's Wraith Mating Season."

"Oh Monty I need to see this!" Yang yelled. Before she got to the doorway Shen blocked it.

"N-N-N-NO!" Shen yelled fearfully. "THEY'LL RAPE ANYONE THEY SEE!"

"So?" Yang pushed Shen away before opening a crack through team SHGN's room. Yang quickly shut the door, blood spewing from her nose. Then the sounds began.

 **UUH! AGHH! GGGHHH! ERRRR! GAAAH! UUH! UUH! UUH!**

Yang looked at Shen. Shen explained. "That would be Nardo." Yang glared at him, thinking he was crazy. "Don't ask, I've already had enough of it."

* * *

 **Grimm:*Nosebleed* Don't kill me. It's only an Omake.**

 **OC List:**

 **Shen:(Me),**

 **Horus:I Am The One (Guest),**

 **Gwendolyn Huntress:(IAmPedobear),**

 **Nardo Jager: VGBlackWing.**

 **Kasai:(Me),**

 **Omni:(Guest),**

 **The Welder: (Chronoman323),**

 **The Ram:(Mike0the0mic),**

 **Garo: (FuryFire)**


	19. Chapter 18: Class

**Well...good feedback.**

 **I Am The One (Guest): Horus is fine without weapons, stop asking.**

 **I don't own RWBY or evolve, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **8:51 AM...**

Gwen shifted awake. She groaned before throwing the sheets away from her body. She was on her side, with her feelers laying limply on the mattress. She slowly lifted herself off the bed before moving towards the window. She shoved the curtains aside and looked at the sun, shining over the far human city. The purple haired wraith sighed, watching the morning skies a little longer before walking towards a closet located in the corner of their dorm room. She changed quickly and quietly, not wanting to disturb the boys. She was putting on a beacon uniform. It had holes included on it's back so she could her feelers through, although Gwen was struggling with it. She had finally finished putting on the infernal uniform when suddenly a loud whistle sound coming through the walls woke up Shen and Nardo, the latter swearing crazily as he fell of his bed. The former groaning as he gripped the blankets as pulled it over himself. Horus merely continued to sleep through the noise, as if he had no extreme hearing. Shen slowly rose from his bed before knocking his fist at the wall separating RWBY's and SHGN's room. Gwen nodded as Nardo walked past her grumbling, reaching for his clothes. Shen was beside Horus' bed, lifting it up, before sliding Horus off of it. Gwen listed their morning reactions in her mind and storing them for later use.

 _'Shen seems to be very sluggish when he wakes up. Nardo absolutely hates mornings and Horus is a heavy sleeper.'_

While the others struggled to put on their uniforms, Gwen had decided to find the one that made the noise in the first place. She knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Blake. Ruby saw her from the doorway. She was sitting on top of something. She greeted Gwen warmly.

"Hi Gwen!"

"Good morning Miss Rose. May I come in?"

"Of course!"

Gwen sauntered in. Blake closed the door behind her. Gwen looked at the bunk beds before asking.

"What are those?"

"That would be our new bunk beds!"

"... Those look, dangerous."

"Exactly!" Weiss agreed.

"They are efficient." Blake countered.

"Anyways, our second order of business. Cla-"

"Second order?" Gwen asked.

"You know, the order after the first."

"And the first order was?"

"Decorating."

Gwen narrowed her eyes before sighing, clearly confused. Ruby continued to speak. "Back to what I was saying, Classes!" Ruby suddenly had a notebook in her hands. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be.."

"Wait! Did You Say 9:00!?" Weiss pointed at her.

"ummm..."

"It's 8:55 You Dunce!" Weiss berated. Gwen looked at her before remembering her new team.

"Gotta go!" Gwen zoomed out of RWBY's room and into her's. "What Are You Guys Doing C'm-" Gwen noticed she was talking to no one. She cursed before following team RWBY, who was far ahead of her.

She barely got to class just as the bell rang, signalling for the lesson to start. She saw the rest of her teammates, huddled in the back corner. Nardo and Horus had all their things in front of them but for some reason, Shen decided to bring a blanket and a pillow along with his supplies. She sat beside Shen. Shen gazed towards her and nodded.

"Why do you have a pillow?"

"Preparation."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Gwen looked at him once more, before gazing her eyes upon the teacher. _'Meatbag.'_ was Gwen's first reaction when she saw him. Uniform, large round belly, massive mustache. little waddle in his walk. If Remnant were Shear, she would be eating him alive.

"Who's that?"

"Professor Port." Shen stated as he snuggled into the pillow.

"How come I've never met him?"

"I decided to be merciful with you for the first few weeks and stall his entrance. that period is over." Shen yawned before dozing off.

"Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the Night. yes, creatures of grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Professor Port began. he awaited for an applause but merely got a cricket chirp. The professor salvaged the predicament by adding, " And so will you upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in this treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in." Port began to walk in lines around the podium stationed at the front. "Huntsman! Huntresses..." he clicked, pointing a finger gun at some of the female students. "individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you may ask. the very world!"

Gwen groaned and looked at Shen. Who was currently asleep. Horus and Nardo seemed to be suffering as well.

"That is what your training to become. But first, a story."

Gwen looked at Shen, who was smiling.

"A tale of a young, handsome man. Me. When I was a boy..."

 _'Oh god.'_

 **x-x**

Gwen's arms failed to hold Gwen's head up, making her head smack straight into the table. Gwen woke up just as Professor Port finished his tale.

"So who among you,believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I Do Sir!" Weiss' hands shot up like a bullet.

"Well then, step up. And face your opponent." Port gestured to a cage, holding a grimm. Weiss stood up, and went to her lockers. She came back in full combat gear. Gwen shook Shen awake. He grumbled before lifting his head up.

"What did I miss?"

"Weiss is fighting a grimm."

"Oh really?" Shen seemed much more energized and was now more interested in the class.' _Typical of a Goliath to be interested in violence.'_ Gwen watched as Weiss point her rapier at the cage ready for the fight.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a flag with their team name on it.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus." Weiss lowered her rapier and scolded her.

"Alright let the match, begin." Port broke the lock to the cage, releasing a boarbatusk. It charged at Weiss, who simply sidestepped and slashed at the grimm's side. The boarbatusk came around for another charge. Weiss got overconfident and charged. her rapier was caught into the grimm's tusks. They grappled for control before the boarbatusk flung myrtenaster on the other side of the podium. The grimm knocked Weiss back onto her knees.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss looked up just as the boarbatusk charged towards her again. Weiss rolled, making the grimm smash itself against the side of a desk. Weiss ran to her rapier and held it up.

Ruby said something that annoyed Weiss, who fired back. The boarbatusk began rolling towards her in a ball form. She summoned two glyphs. the first blocked the grimm sending it reeling back, revealing its weak point. weiss jumped into her second glyph and blasted into the grimm, sticking her rapier into it's belly. It squealed before dying.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant." Everyone got up to leave. Gwen was about to follow Horus until she noticed Shen's expression turn serious for a moment before fading. Gwen followed his gaze to Weiss and Ruby, the latter seeming a little sad. Before she could ask, he answered.

"Seem's someone has leadership problems."

"Like you and Kasai?"

"Yeah."

The two went silent.

"You might want to assist miss rose over there."

"Huh, never took you for a well mannered youngling." Shen snorted.

"If your the daughter of the alpha, you need to act like you have a log up your ass when other tribes visit."

Shen chuckled before sighing.

"Thank you, I needed that." Shen got up and followed Ruby out the door. Gwen sighed.

She missed her pack.

* * *

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance.'

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you continued to act like a child and you've only continued to do so. You were lucky Shen had that sort ability after you charged straight into that minos!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together? I though you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turned her back to Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss then walked off, leaving Ruby in distraught. Shen chose this time to appear from behind the lockers. He surprised her.

"So, partner troubles?"

"Ahhhh Shen!" Ruby jumped back, almost tripping. "What were you doing behind me?!"

"Observing. So your having trouble with Snowflake?" Shen watched the retreating form of Weiss turn the corner and disappear.

"Obviously. She tells me that i'm immature, i'm a nuisance."

"Well she's sorta right." Shen ruffled her hair while Ruby growled. "Your loud, obnoxious, and you have nigh impossible dreams." Ruby became more and more sad until she heard him speak the next few sentences. "Just like me." Shen sighed. "I had a dream where all the Primal Tribes could work in harmony against our common foe."

"grimm?" She asked.

"S-Sorta. Something like that." He stuttered. He coughed into his hand before continuing. "Not everyone was made to lead. For example, there was someone in my tribe. Someone with more leadership skill than me. He didn't get chosen by the tribe."

"Why?"

"Flaws. Not everyone's perfect. This person was too bloodthirsty and violent, and instead of him, I was chosen. A dirty nobody. They hadn't liked me when I started out. but they grew accustomed to my orders and accepted me in due time. What I'm trying to say is to just give it some time. She'll start to like you." Ruby nodded.

"Thanks Shen."

"No problem."

Shen went back on the path to his next class, only to bump into Professor Ozpin. Shen cursed as he staggered back.

"My apologies Professor I wasn't focusing."

"What you said was good Shen. Now go on, you mustn't miss next class."

Shen snorted once again before heading to his next class.

 **x-x**

Kasai roared angrily as he grabbed the beowolf by the tail. He repeatedly slammed the poor thing into the ground. He finally finished it off by grabbing it by the neck before twisting it violently, snapping its neck. Kasai dropped it and looked around the large hall he was in, which was completely filled with fading grimm bodies. He sensed something behind him and quickly retaliated, swinging his arm violently. He stopped short however, when he found out exactly who was behind him.

Salem seemed unfazed by the attack. She brought her hand to Kasai's fist and lowered it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself with thinning my forces." Kasai grunted.

"Merely adjusting myself with this, Weak, Body." He paused before and after he said weak. Salem merely chuckled.

"I can tell your lying. It's Shen isn't it?" Kasai roared right into Salem's face. He growled in frustration when Salem seemed completely unaffected by the display. He turned away and began walking towards the door. Before he could leave Salem said one last thing."Stop right there and listen to me." Kasai looked back to see Salem turn around. "You do wish to fight Shen, correct?" Kasai nodded. Salem made a motion with her hand, signalling for him to follow her. _'I'm supposed to be the damn leader.'  
_ Kasai followed her out.

 **x-x**

Horus could only wince as he watched Shen mercilessly beat the shit out of Jaune. Shen and Jaune had charged each other, hoping to end the fight quickly. Shen ran on all fours, zooming halfway through the arena. Instead of meeting in the middle for a dramatic grapple, Shen had instead slid, before bringing a sweeping kick at Jaune's legs. The blonde knight screamed as he was knocked down. Shen spared no time getting on top of Jaune's chest and rapidly began to punch him in the face. Jaune could only bring his shield up to his face to block the shattering blows. Horus looked at Ms. Goodwitch, one of his new 'teachers' as she stopped the fight, saving the knight from the goliath's wrath.

"Mr Hong Lieren. While your style is effective on slower opponents, try being a bit sparing on the force behind your punches. A faster opponent could easily dodge and counter." Shen nodded, before helping Jaune up. "Mr Arc, while charging may be an effective strategy, you need to bring an equal defense to back it up. Your stance is overbalanced and while blocking is smart, It's not always as effective." Jaune groaned in pain. "Team JNPR? can you bring your leader to the infirmary?" Jaune's team nodded. as the combatants vacated the arena, Professor Goodwitch began another lottery reel. The lottery was something she used to choose combatants based on their styles and skills, despite how unfair some matchups may be. The combatants faces showed up. Horus' silently whined.

"Mr Stonedge, Ms Schnee, please head to the arena."

Weiss looked at him with an analyzing eyes before walking and turning a left. the arena had a single hallway that divided into the two sides. As Horus turned to the right and into his side of the arena, he glanced towards his team. Nardo was hiding within his sweater from the small classroom. Gwen was busy watching the heiress, probably hoping for information on her fighting style. Shen was the most enthusiastic of the three, yelling loud cheers for blood. _'Goliaths and violence...'_

Glynda waited for Shen to shut up before announcing."Begin!"

Weiss used a speed glyph and zoomed towards Horus. The behemoth calmly counted in his head. Glyphs started to appear around him as he counted down.

Just as Weiss was three meters from Horus, he moved. Horus slammed his hands down like back on Shear. In a grind of stone, a rock wall rose, which Weiss almost collided into were it not for her glyphs. She boosted herself over the wall. Horus next did something nobody expected. He opened his mouth and aimed it at Weiss, before releasing a searing amount of magma. Weiss was surprised by the sudden burns and began to fall like a rock. Horus reeled back and punched her straight through the rock wall. Weiss quickly gained control once again and pointed her dust rapier at him. Horus quickly hid behind the remains of the rock wall as the heiress unleashed a flurry of lightning and fire attacks. Horus came out from his hiding place and ran towards Weiss.

"Son Of A Bitch!"

Horus fell over as Weiss fired a stray ice spike into Horus' chest. Blood splattered onto the floor as he fell to his knees.

"Stop!" Ms Goodwitch yelled to stop the fight. "Team SHGN. Take your teammate to the infirmary. This class has ended early." Glynda walked towards her office while Horus could only groan in pain.

 **x-x**

Shen sat beside Horus while Gwen and Nardo stand, pacing around the room. _'Why didn't his aura pro tec-. Oh my lord you've got to be kidding me.'_

He cursed himself for not remembering aura. Shen put his hand on Horus' face and closed his eyes.

"What are you-"

"Aura. Something I forgot to mention. Blame me for that mistake. Now how did Weiss say it again?"

Shen's eyes flicked to the slightly ajar door, where a pair deep blue eyes peeked out from. _'Seems someone want's to apologize.'_

Shen stood up and motioned his head towards the door.

* * *

 **My wrist fuckin' hurts. Don't fap kids.**

 **Fav/Follow if you wish.**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**

 **Shen: Horus, Stop horing around with Weiss.**

 **Horus: Shut up Shen.**

 **Azure: What's wrong Horus, not enough hard rock for you?**

 **Horus: Grrr...**

 **Thantos: Can you clean my dark tower for me?**

 **Horus:*Tick mark appears on forehead.***

 **Derek:C'mon were just 'playing' with you.**

 **Horus: *Breathes heavily***

 **Grimm: Would you like to taste my homemade yogurt? It's completely natural~! Much better than Weiss' flat titties. And btw I'm surprised your interested in that sort of th-**

 **Horus: I'm going to fucking kill all of you.**


	20. Chapter 19: Apologies

**Guest: Thou patience is important, be fucking patient, they'll be there. Youji is OP and No pairing with Ruby. That's fucking weird. (No offense)**

 **I Am The One(Guest): I'm pretty sure it would be Weiss' sister Winter that would be castrating Horus...**

 **ScrubLord97: Why the fuck are you just sitting there? Show me your idea. (PM)**

 **IAmPedobear: Kay.**

 **Guest: There's a difference, TOAIR and Wolfs Wrath had many holes when it came to making sense. doesn't mean i'll scratch them off the list though.**

 **FuryFire: Stop being so extra. There's literally a crate of food under you.**

 **My apologies everyone. It's just christmas is hard time and a lot of gifts need to bought and wrapped, decorations to put up and my candles to light at my grandfathers grave. I promise the long wait won't happen again.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Haven Academy Dorms...**

"Sun..." Sage sighed. Newly formed team SSSN was currently in their dorm room. Neptune was in the middle of scolding Sun, with Scarlet as backup. Two reason their team was fighting, was currently on top of Sun's lap chomping down on a cut of ham. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune had eyed Sun with suspicion when they found him smuggling a large portion of meat out of the Cafeteria. When they investigated deeper, they found Sun and a girl sitting next to each other under a tree, sharing the cuts together. The girl in question, was someone Neptune knew. Her long brown hair was tied into a crown braid, which seemed to have patches of blue dye mixing in with the brown. There was a blue lily tucked into her locks that seemed to add to her looks. She had a very pale face with blue eyes that seemed to glow, which slightly unnerved him. She wore a denim jacket that reached up to her elbows with a white undershirt. She had a belt that went around some skinny blue jeans. For her shoes she had some simple cowgirl boots. She looked at him, noticing him analyzing her, before growling.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER WHEN WE GOT TO HAVEN SUN!" Neptune yelled at his friend.

"She managed to sneak into Haven, and by what you can see, she doesn't want me to leave her again." The girl glared at him, in which Sun leaned back in fear.

"Oh my Oum. you've gotta be kidding me." Neptune sighed, palm impacting face. Scarlet groaned before looking at the girl.

He asked Sun, "Is there something we should know about?" Sun and Neptune locked gazes before both looked at him. They both gave different answers.

"She's my girlfriend." Sun said

"She appeared in our room." Neptune also said.

The two locked gazes once again, both threatening to break their friendship right there.

Sage looked away as the girl on Sun's lap suddenly tackled Neptune to the ground.

 **x-x**

Shen watched as the heiress walked into the infirmary. Shen flicked his eyes towards Gwen and Nardo, signalling that they should give the two privacy. The three of them left, leaving Horus alone with the Schnee Heiress. Horus barely knew anything about her other than what she looks like and her wealth. She seemed uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Horus."

"Weiss."

Weiss seemed to flinch when he called her by her first name. Horus tapped onto the bed, waiting for her to speak.

"I wanted to apologize."

Horus chuckled, causing Weiss to raise her eyebrows.

"That was it? I thought you were going to call me an idiot."

"I'd never!" Weiss fired back. Horus rose a single eyebrow in return. "Err, well maybe."

"You would." he corrected.

"Yeah. So why didn't you use your aura?"

"That's our leader's fault. He didn't mention it. Could've been useful during init-"

"Y-You Completed Initiation Without Aura?! Are You Daft!?"

"Y-Yeah. Just calm down."

Weiss shook a bit before breathing out, allowing herself to relax. She massaged her forearm before looking at him again.

"My apologies, it's just that not many faunus aren't very kind towards me and my family."

"I don't care."

Weiss moved back a bit, surprised. She looked away, before turning back. she kindly asks him.

"Would you like me to unlock your aura?" Horus hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and closing his eyes. Weiss' hands were placed on his chest and on one side of his face. Weiss repeated the words she said to Shen, releasing Horus' aura. It was a pink hue, shimmering like a diamond. Weiss didn't move from her spot though.

All of a sudden, Yang burst into the room, yelling.

"Heya Ice Queen what're you doin-okay I'll just let you continue..."

Yang quickly shut the door, leaving Weiss in a blushing, angry mood. Horus chuckled once more.

"You know Weiss?"

"What?" Weiss faced him.

"It's just one day, perhaps you'll see something in your leader soon enough."

"But sh-"

"I don't care. Give Ruby a chance. That's what our leader did."

Weiss blinked. She nodded before walking out the room, not giving him an answer.

 **x-x**

"So Horus, were you _Horing_ around with Ice Queen?" Yang joked, from which almost everybody groaned at.

Except for Shen. He was having the time of his life.

"So Weiss, you were making love with Horus? Damn Horus, talk about melting the ice." Another collection of groans rang amongst the group at their tables. Yang gasped in surprise. Yang held out a fist.

Shen rolled his eyes and gladly returned it.

"So, back on track did Shen fix your aura problems Gwen?" Weiss asked.

"Gwendolyn. and yes, he unlocked both me and Nardo's aura." she replied.

"..."

"Is he always that quiet?" Ruby questioned the behemoth.

"Yeah." Horus replied.

"Hurrs Nexxt aaugh da hiiist?" Shen asked, biting into a piece of chicken."

"Shen, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Ayyye Daunt kere."

"I believe Professor Oobleck is next on our schedule." Pyrrha answered.

Shen nodded. The two tables were engulfed in silence. Out of nowhere, the bell rang. The lunch room quickly dispersed. As they were doing just that though, a pair of blue eyes watched a blonde like hawk.

 **7 Hours later, Schnee Dust Warehouse, 95 km from Vale...**

Ram punched into the ground, hitting a heavily injured security guard in the nose. He gazed from atop a watchtower at the compound. It was a small compound surrounded by a barbed wire fence. There were several guards posted in tower like the one he was currently standing on. Ram brought out his slingshot and aimed at the corner of the southern fence.

firing, parts of the fence fell over, it's support failing. Then the real fun started.

Hired bai- muscle, muscle that he carefully talked into joining them begin to insinuate a long firefight from their positions in the trees in the north. 8 armored men met them, hiding behind barricades and whatnot.

Ram pulled out a flashlight and aimed towards the south. He flashed twice, giving a long pause before flashing again.

He could tell Garo and Welder had received it through how Garo came flying into the tower before Welder drove in on a truck.

He reversed into the compound with a loud crash before jumping out of the vehicle. Ram and Garo quickly followed him in.

x-x

The sound of searing flesh and screams astounded Welder.  
He ran up to yet another victim. He was armed with a mass produced assault rifle. The guard fired, hitting Welder thrice before he came close. Welder grabbed the top of the gun before pushing it to the side and used the flaming buzzsaws as a meat grinder of the guards face. He grabbed the corpse by the throat and used it as his own meat shield, as more guards enter the far end of the hallway he was in. The corpse was riddled in bullet holes by the time he assumed they had run out of ammo. Welder pulled out one of the many dust bombs from his Trenchcoat and threw it.

The following explosion destroyed the hallway, revealing the main area where the dust was stored.

Welder turned around to see Garo with a trident, impaling someone who attempted to stab him in the back.

"Hmph, I could've taken him." Welder growled.

"Yeah, no."

The truck he had crashed into drove into the main storage unit, running over several people on the way. The window lowered, revealing Ram.

"We got dust to load up." He slapped the side of the truck.

"Yeah. You deal with the guys?" Garo asked.

"Yup, they won't be saying anything anymore."

"If you fuckers are done sucking each other off, you could start making yourself useful." Welder lifted a crate.

Ram sighed before getting out of the truck. Garo scowled before picking up a different box.

* * *

 **Much shorter than i'm used to, but who cares. at least you guys get to read something. Oh and Omake since it's Christmas.**

* * *

"So Shen, do you primal faunus celebrate Christmas?" Ruby asked kindly. The two were sitting on a couch, Shen was busy wrapping something.

"Christmas?"

"You know, Santa claus. Presents, Cookies, candy canes, cookies, friends and family spending time with each other, Cookies!" Ruby smiled.

"Oh, you mean The Fat Blizzard?"

"What's that?"

"Fat Blizzard is like christmas. Its a time where we celebrate and remember one special person in our history. Petera Claort!"

"Who?"

"A long time ago, there was a massive pack. They were starving from lack of food.  
Then one day, in a heavy blizzard, a man appeared. He was a fat sack of blubber. Wearing a bright red suit and carrying 150 pounds of meat behind him, this man saved that pack. He indulged them all with stories of great triumph and victory. It was from then on we always share food and be merry on that day, Dec 25. The day that Petera Port saved a pack. You know, I've always liked Professor Port, he and Petera seem so alike." Shen sighed in happiness, clearly remembering some distant, beautiful memory. He snapped out of it not 2 seconds later. He handed the box to Ruby. "This is for you by the way."

"Oh thank you. what is it?" Ruby opened the box.

"It's a meat cookie." Ruby reached in and pulled out the grotesque meat slob. She chuckled nervously.

"T-Thank you."

"Well go on, eat it." he pushed.

Ruby gulped. It was a sickly green, with some sort of thing representing chocolate chip. She pinched her nose and bit into it. She almost gagged. She forcefully swallowed it to make her look like a good friend. "S-So, what was in it?" Ruby was getting greener and greener by the second.

"I got the meat from the festering corpse of a cow. There were still maggots in it I believe." Ruby told herself not to throw up when he began to mention the ingredients. "If I remember correctly, I used some of Yang's shampoo to stick the whole thing together. Ruby choked a bit. She relaxed when Shen looked like he was done listing the ingredients.

"The Chocolate Chips were from the boys washroom, there were these pretty chocolate nuggets in a big white bowl."

Ruby threw up sludge all over Shen in one quick, disgusting lurch.

* * *

 **Poor Ruby, I had her eat shit.**

 **Fav/Follow. Reviews are appreciated but not recommended.**

 **Don't expect another chapter until after Christmas eve.**


End file.
